No Questions Asked
by IAintGotIdeas
Summary: When I.M.P is finally reinstated and back bigger than ever before, Blitzo begins to feel lucky, and wants to spoil his team for the first work night back. Hilarity ensues. How will each member of the I.M.P end their day? Will they even be able to end their day at all? Find out!
1. Prelude

No Questions Asked

The fiery red sky of the realm began fading into darkness, as it swallowed Imp City whole. It was a Friday evening, and "work" was scheduled for a special time slot at the time of sunset, which was 6:15PM.

Blitzo was unusually quiet and had minimal contact with the rest of the team for the whole day. The only thing he sent was a memo for all of them to dress nicely. Of course, this had a broad definition for all three of them.

Loona dressed up in a black crop top, some ripped jeans, and had a sapphire necklace wrapped around her neck. She didn't have time to groom herself, so she wasn't at her sharpest. Millie took the memo too professionally and literally came out with a black armor vest and a pair of arm braces. She was looking forward to separating someone's spinal cord from their back, but that was not the case, as assured by the rest. And as for Moxxie, he had swapped out his traditional work outfit for a tan blazer, a white buttoned shirt, and a black bowtie. He even put on his prescription glasses, finishing up the outfit that made him look like a 60's news anchor. The trio was sitting on the doorsteps to the headquarters, looking towards the street in complete boredom. Luckily for Moxxie, he had his Christmas present with him at all times (SEE PART 2).

It was noise-cancelling headphones. They were colored jet black, and fit perfectly around Moxxie's head. He rocked his head back and forth and snapped his fingers.

Millie looked down at the imp and took a cup off his ear. He was startled and turned to his side in a swift motion. She smirked.

"I see you love that gift."

He nodded.

Loona walked over and sat closer, trying to strike up conversation to pass the time. She put her chin on her fist.

"I'm getting bored as fuckkkkk right now. Both of you should tell me what went down last week that made you two giggle like little kids."

The imps looked at each other and proceeded to giggle once more, as Millie put her arms around his head and turned to the hellhound.

"We may or may not have...bonded together..."

She scoffed. "Yeah, bonded your junks together."

Millie continued on. "So...this trip. Any ideas on where we're going, Loona?"

Loona shook her head from side to side, confirming her lack of knowledge.

"Whatever it is, I hope it has a goddamn signal, and some plumbing."

They both nodded, as a certain someone tried to put the other cup back on his ear, but Millie hastily pulled it out.

"Oh no you don't! This is the first time in ages we all talked to each other without wanting to kill the other!"

Moxxie looked a little pissed, but he sighed and sorted his glasses with his finger.

"What's the point of buying me this if I don't have a chance to listen to it."

His wife groaned. "You've had that thing on all day long!"

"Yeah, because I need to finish this fucking discography, Mills! I haven't do-"

She stood up and wagged her finger. "Don't you fucking swear at me, Mox."

He stood up and they both came face to face. Loona was completely thrown back by this sudden change in the dynamic of their relationship.

Moxxie turned and handed his headphones to Loona, confusing her.

"I need you to hold onto this for me..."

He turned around and the couple started randomly bickering. Loona shrugged and put on his headphones to muffle the sounds. Then, she pressed the play button on the right cup.

She regretted it instantly.

The sound of the music had almost exploded her ear-drum. Apparently, Moxxie had played the bass drop to the song Punk Weight. She yelped and got to her knees, and put the headphones aside.

That's when she started to hear laughter, as the couple started pointing at her and laughed.

"GODDAMNIT, GUYS! You two can't fucking go a minute without harassing the shit out of me!?"

Moxxie chuckled. "Ah, the tables have turned. Now you're the one receiving the unpleasant end of abuse."

Millie chimed in. "Didya' really think I'd stop my Mox from enjoying MY gift?" She patted him on the back and looked down at a startled Loona. The hound stood back up and brushed the dust off her clothes. She turned back to the steps and continued waiting, but refused to look at or speak to the duo again.

Millie stopped smiling and looked towards her husband. They both looked at each other and shrugged, acknowledging the unusual neglect tactics that Loona was adapting. They would often argue for hours on end, but for the first time in a while, it seems like Loona is starting to get very sick of it.

Suddenly, a bulky white limo swings into the street blasting dancehall music and screeches as it brakes right in front of a surprised trio. Loona stood up and dropped her jaw.

The window rolled down. Blitzo peaked his head out and held his arms out, closing his eyes and directing his head towards the sky.

"WASSUP, BITCHESSSS!?"

—

The team started bopping their heads in perfect sync. Blitzo was clapping his hips in a pulse, Loona held her hand out and started waving up and down, Moxxie began snapping, and Millie held her hands up and shook them around.

The song was livening up the limo.

"Why? 'Cause I'm heartless  
And I'm back to my ways 'cause I'm heartless  
All this money and this pain got me heartless  
Low life for life 'cause I'm heartless"

Even the limo driver whose identity was shielded by a dark tinted window had to ask the question.

"Where did you get this music, man!?"

Moxxie spoke and held his finger up.

"It was from the living world, sir. Rhythm and blues, they call it. We acquired it from the records of a DJ we murdered."

The driver was silent, then replied with hesitation.

"Sweet!"

Millie looked to him and giggled.

"He bought the damn story, Mox!"

He laughed. "He did for sure, Mills! Sucks to not have music service from the living world downloaded on your phone."

Loona groaned.

"Leave it to you assholes to talk over the fucking chorus. Shut up and let me listen to my song."

Moxxie looked on and started fake pouting.

"Oh, Loonie!" Then he smirked and showed his fangs. He held up his phone and shook it side to side. Don't you mean...MY SONG!?"

She turned to him and started growling. Millie pulled out a Swiss army knife and held the short blade up to her neck, establishing a deterrent and forcing her to scoot back.

Blitzo finally spoke. "Hey! No murdering each other in cold blood on the 'job'!"

Moxxie sighed. "Sir, are you seriously going to keep us in suspense for another thirty minutes? Excuse my french, but we are on the intercircle road for Anti-Christ's sake."

He held his hand up and held his smile. "Calm your tits, there, Moxxie. We'll get off on the first exit."

Loona interrupted. "I'll get off from Moxxie getting choked to death."

The team sat in silence, with Moxxie clearly ignoring the verbal slug from Loona.

"I lost my heart and my mind

I try to always do right

I thought I lost you this time

You just came back in my life

You never gave up on me (Why don't you?)

I'll never know what you see (Why won't you?)

I don't do well when alone (Oh yeah)

You hear it clear in my tone"

Blitzo looked back at Moxxie.

"Pretty nice song choice there, Mox. Do you take requests?"

The "DJ" of the limo took out his phone and held his finger up. "Give me your best shot."

Blitzo smirked, and whispered in his ear. This only incited more confusion and doubt. Moxxie turned to his boss and whispered back.

"They're going to hate it."

"Oh, just go on with it, you!"

—

They arrived at their destination.

Millie groaned and turned to Moxxie.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you are letting Blitzo get a chance, but do us all a favor and don't let him pick anymore. Why give four songs?"

He groaned. "He wouldn't stop stepping on my tail about it!"

Blitzo spoke up. "I heard that, asshat! Anyways, we're here, people!"

All four members went to the right side of the limo and peaked out of the window.

Sparkling lights on a marble wall, demons smoking all kinds of drugs outside, vivid colors inside the building, and the sweet smell of pain misery.

The casino.

Blitzo grinned. "Okay, y'all...or you all...Sorry, I don't want to offend Millie."

She smiled and assured him. "No worries, boss."

He nodded and continued. "Roughly three months ago, I placed a big fat juicy ass bet in this very building. Sadly, not only did I fall flat on my face in this instance, I was publicly humiliated in front of everyone and was promptly driven out of the casino in shame. I cried to bed that night, and counted the days where I was not spinning those slots, or feeling those cards. I was not ready, until this week we managed to pull off the impossible and not only managed to retrieve our weapons back, but we also revived the company and got a lot more people in our network! I don't know about you people, but Blitzo the Fabulous is feeling luckier than Satan when the Nazis were executed for their war crimes!"

Millie enthusiastically nodded to every word, while Loona still scrolled through her phone's news feed, casually ignoring Blitzo's pep talk.

The limo driver chimed in.

"That's cool and all, but when are you fuck nuggets going to leave my limo?"

—

The four stood in wonder, as they took a look inside. A golden interior that had a floor over a floor. There were ramps going down in the very back with a lot more casino games and demons walking around. From where they were standing, the patrons looked like a bunch of ants. The roof provided a lot of open space, and had a large glass roof at the very top of the spiral tower, exposing a bit of red in there.

Blitzo crossed his arms, looked up, and sniffed the air.

"Yep, this is it. Alright, I'll go my way, and all three of you can just vibe elsewhere, capiche?"

They all nodded in agreement. Loona shook her head a lot faster than the couple.

Blitzo pulled his fist down. "Noice! In that case, I'll see you all back at the limo. It'll come here at midnight, alright?"

One more nod from all of them.

And at the same time, they all dispersed and walked to different directions.


	2. Blitzo

Blitzo

The four stood in wonder, as they took a look inside. A golden interior that had a floor over a floor. There were ramps going down in the very back with a lot more casino games and demons walking around. From where they were standing, the patrons looked like a bunch of ants. The roof provided a lot of open space, and had a large glass roof at the very top of the spiral tower, exposing a bit of red in there.

Blitzo crossed his arms, looked up, and sniffed the air.

"Yep, this is it. Alright, I'll go my way, and all three of you can just vibe elsewhere, capiche?"

They all nodded in agreement. Loona shook her head a lot faster than the couple.

Blitzo pulled his fist down. "Noice! In that case, I'll see you all back at the limo. It'll come here at midnight, alright?"

One more nod from all of them.

And at the same time, they all dispersed and walked to different directions.

Blitzo headed for the smoking lounge.

—

The boss leaned against the wall and took out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. He took out a lighter and held it up to the cigarette. It was lit up, and Blitzo proceeded to take a puff.

Then he coughed.

It was not usual of Blitzo to look to drugs to stimulate his senses. Despite living in Hell, he believed that living a a straight-edge life would provide him an advantage that many other imps did not have. However, that was in the past. Ever since the company's finances started flirting with the red, things have not been easy for him. He would look to a multitude of things, but tobacco especially. Right now, there was absolutely no reason for him to start smoking at a time like this. The owl who used to pull the strings at the I.M.P is currently living without a home, and his hired men. In addition, Stolas accidentally attracted half of his network to the I.M.P, and now Blitzo was in business.

However, he was not ready to quit.

He looked to the ashtray next to him, and was about to press onto it, until he saw another cigarette jump in.

Blitzo looked to his side. There was a furry white spider dressed who appeared as very seductive. His chest was exposed in the open, and his skirt was up high. The imp could have sworn he's heard of this person before.

The spider smiled smugly and leaned over to him. "Hey, there, good lookin'. Whatcha' doin' here in Pentagram City?"

Blitzo sputtered and looked back down.

"I'm getting in my zone right now..."

He took another puff. Angel got closer, bothering the imp.

"How am I doin'? I'm glad ya' asked, toots. I'm the sponsa' of a high-profile hotel here in town. Ya' may have heard of it. It's pretty popula'..."

Blitzo turned to the spider and made eye contact for the first time, then exhaled.

"Angel Dust."

"Yep! That's me, big boy!"

Then the imp got into hysterics and put his hands to his knees, bending over in laughter. He continued laughing, as all types of creatures turned their heads to the hysterical demon. Blitzo finally finished, and held his head back up. He then turned back to Angel.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You're that guy who absolutely ruined that sad little hotel's reputation with that turf war of yours!"

He continued laughing, as Angel crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Laugh it up, dickhead! Ya' won't be laughin' when I tell ya' that we have the Radio Demon helping us out!"

Blitzo paused, and stared blankly at Angel. He used the ashtray for his cigarette and patted the spider on the shoulder. The demon looked oddly sympathetic.

"Fuck, man. Good luck with that."

Then he walked out of the lounge.

—

Blitzo looked to one of the slot machines. He snickered at the title. Devil's Food Cake. The reference to the cake brought him back to the times where he used to entertain Stolas in his household while the family was away. Silent days, doing whatever he pleased in his game rooms and eating all kinds of elegant foods with him. Loud nights, where Blitzo would do all kinds of unspeakable acts with the prince, leaving them in a mess of their own sweat.

He felt free now. He was able to indulge in whatever he wants without having to rely on anyone else.

Blitzo took out a five dollar bill. He wanted to start light.

Now he just had to put it in the machine...

And...

Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder. Out of nowhere, Loona appeared and stood in front of him.

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound a little iffy, but do you have a twenty I can borrow?"

Blitzo chuckled. "You really think I'm gonna let you run loose with a twenty, my pup?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Goddamnit. Alright, I'm gonna go ask the othe—"

That's when Blitzo took out a red-colored hundred dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the hellhound. Her eyes suddenly turned wide as they focused on the bill offered to her.

Blitzo stared into her eyes. "You take a hundred and you fuck the place up tonight, okay Loonie."

She slowly reached for the bill, and placed it inside her pocket, then grinned.

"Thank you."

Then she turned without saying anything else.

Blitzo sighed once again and turned to the machine. For some reason, the screen was glitching out.

"Fucking shit."

The demon abandoned the screwed up machine and went to look for another slot machine that was not preoccupied. However, there were rows and rows of slot machines boarded by demons and other unholy creatures of different variety.

He continued walking down the row, shaking his head back and forth looking for a free spot.

—

9:00AM

Blitzo rubbed his hands together as he took another cashout voucher of $2,000. He came in with only a five, and somehow managed to turn his luck around midway.

He put the voucher in his pocket and began marching towards the tables. There was an empty blackjack table that he felt obligated to join. He made his way into the seat on the very left, and sat himself down. The dealer held onto the deck of cards. It was a plus-sized female with white locks and a dark outfit. She glanced at Blitzo with a friendly smile.

"Welcome, YOU COCKSUCKER! How much do you plan to bet here, MOTHERFUCKER?"

The uncontrollable spazzing from the dealer threw him off, but didn't force him out of the table. Blitzo tapped the table for a bit and decided to roll with a twenty. She collected the money and drew the cards. The dealer gave him a ten and an ace. He couldn't believe it.

"Um, yeah, I'd like to staaand..."

They both laughed.

"Haha, you are quite FUCKING funny, my fellow BITCH!"

Blitzo groaned.

The dealer ended up with a bust. He won fifty as a result of the blackjack. The imp scratched the sides of his head and pondered on what to bet next. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get a little ballsy.

He put 30 in, and received a seven and an eight. Not a good hand for him, but he insisted on winning this.

He tapped the table.

The dealer gave him a four. Not bad. That put him at 19.

"Stand."

The dealer flipped the hole card. A ten. She took out another card. An eight. She couldn't hit anymore.

Blitzo just won 60 in addition to his 20.

That's when the imp went down a rabbit hole.

"I want to bet 60."

And so he did. A king of spades and a queen of hearts.

"Stand."

The dealer flipped her card and got a three. She hit for a face card. Then hit once more with a nine. She busted at 22.

120 more for Blitzo.

"Oh my, YOU SHITHEAD! You are having a lucky day, aren'tcha?"

He nodded, and pounded his chest.

"They all doubted that I would do great today."

She shuffled the cards. "Tell me, FUCKER, who is they?"

He cleared his throat and held his hand out. "These people are unlike any other murder services out there in the Nine Circles of Hell. We're from Imp City. We're the I.M.P. You may have heard of us in the commercials."

She giggled. "I have! That jingle SUCKS MONKEY BALLS!"

Blitzo wagged his finger at her. "No no no. That jingle has put us back in business and provided us with new clientele that demand our services."

She scoffed. "My friend, MY BITCH, are you sure that you CUNTS didn't get those clients from FUCKING UP the prince's castle?"

He sighed. "Yeaaah, I guess. However, he IS an overlord of Hell, let's not forget that."

The dealer nodded. "Perhaps if it doesn't bother you fellow ASSHATS, I have someone up there that I wish was dead! My fiancé. I found out last week that the ASSHOLE immediately went to his sidepiece when I FUCKING DIED from the world!"

Blitzo chuckled, and handed her a business card. "Well, you let me know the coordinates, and we'll make the dream work, girl."

"Yessir!"

She handed him a pair of cards. Another ten and an ace.

Blitzo laughed. "Oh man, I can do this all day."

And so he continued pushing his luck for the next hour. Occasionally, there will be some patrons at the casino jumping in and trying to win themselves. However, they would often luck out, or eject after winning a small but reasonable amount. The only constant in those seats were Blitzo, who came out of the table with a whopping $7000 with the same strategy he was using. Many had gathered around to witness the imp's hot streak. When he was done, he left to loud applause and appraisal. They had not seen anything like it.

—

10:00PM

It has been more than two hours at the casino, and Blitzo proved that he was truly going to leave a lucky man. He had two cashout vouchers now valued at $9000. That was almost a three month's worth of his salary, and he had it in his hands.

As he observed the vouchers, he sat himself on one of the barstools and glanced over to the bartender, who was a rather large and bulky demon that looked strong enough to play pro football. It seemed like he did not want to be there.

The bartender put his arm on the table and came face to face with the lucky imp.

"Alright, bub, what's your poison for tonight?"

Blitzo smirked. "I'll have a vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred. I'm feeling like James Bond in this bitch." He laughed off his own embarrassing analogy.

The bartender reached for the vodka. "Yeah yeah, we're all impressed."

He poured the vodka first, then went for the vermouth and poured a sixth of a portion in. The bartender finished the drink with an olive garnish and tossed it across the table, as Blitzo reaches for the drink and grabs it. The boss took a sip, and pounded his chest.

Blitzo was very happy at first.

Then a familiar face sat right next to him.

A silky smooth voice called out. "Sex on the beach. Make sure you put a little bit more schnapps in there, hon."

The face on Blitzo was priceless, as he gritted his teeth in utter fear and tried to get himself off the stool.

"Brother?"

Ah fuck.

It was Tilla. His older sister.

He turned his head and tried to greet the eldest of his siblings with a little reluctance inside his voice. The sweat glands were hard at work as his temple was suddenly moist. His fingers began shaking as the confidence he once had in handling his drink was gone. He took another sip and choked down the martini. For some 'inexplicable' reason, this one burned like hell.

She smirked. "What are you doing here, Blitz-o? Shouldn't you have a fancy company to look after? I mean, it only makes sense that you look after the very thing that is more important to you than family."

He got off his stool and pointed his finger to his sister in an aggressive manner, as she took another sip of the cocktail.

"Don't pronounce it like that…"

Tilla snickered. "You mean Blitz-o? The name that WE gave you? Yeah, that's a hard pass from me, Blitz-o." She put his finger down as a wave of cowardliness came over the boss. "You see, I came here because sometimes, you have to distance yourself from the hard work that you and your family partake. I bet you can relate, right Blitz-o?"

He sighed. "Look, Tilla, I know you guys are all probably upset fro-"

"Upset? Oh, not at all, my dearest brother. If anything, it was a blessing for us to finally rid our business of our weakest link. You always were the worst juggler on the Nine Circles, and you certainly weren't worthy of the 'Amazing' mantle. However, I did not come here to bicker with a quiter. I merely came here because I want to enjoy a good refreshment before we perform here."

Blitzo paused, and held his finger up again. "Excuse me. Did you just say-"

She turned the stool to him. "-that we perform at the great Pentagram City now? Of course we do! It only made sense that such a profitable business must expand to the most urban of areas!"

"B-B-But...we always struggled to book an act there…"

She giggled. "Ah yes! We always did struggle to perform in this beautiful city. You want to know how we managed to perform here? Don't answer that, dear. You see, we simply had enough money to perform for the first time. Of course, this came after you left. The circus was tired of having to pay for your food and housing. Once we got you out of the way, it was a breakthrough for us! We received raving reviews right after the first performance, and it was just win after win! Haha! Oh, brother. If only you left sooner. I could drink on the second floor instead of drinking here with you and the other peasants in this bar."

Everybody present in the bar gasped, paused, and proceeded to flip her off and shout obscenities at Tilla.

"Oh, put a sock in it, people! How about a round on me? Will that shut you all up?"

The patrons at the bar paused again, and looked at each other and nodded with smiles.

"Well too bad!"

Then there were groans and moans from the trickery that she just pulled off.

She turned to Blitzo, who was fuming.

"Now! Where were we-"

He slapped the cocktail out of her hands and sat back on the stool.

The bartender turned around and shouted. "Hey! Why I oughta-"

Then Blitzo grabbed his martini and smashed it over the man's head. Of course, because this was Hell, everybody casually glanced over and continued with their business. The imp turned to his sister.

"You know, I was really looking forward to today. Hey, that reminds me, did you know I just won $9000 in slots and blackjack today? Yeah, I know, it pains me to realize that I will never have a perfect day in my life, but you know what? I'm glad." He raised his arms up in the air. "I'm glad, goddamnit! I am glad that I don't have to live in constant insecurity for where I sit in the totem pole, and just how many fake friends I can attract with my dumbass conversations about having a monopoly over the same business where clowns come from! You know what, Tilla!? Have you ever considered for once in your goddamn life that there are people who have different aspirations than us? Do you ever fucking think about that? I remember when Dad always talked about how he won the circus, and how he worked hard to earn something of his own. Do you think I want a circus? And please, for the love of FUCK, do NOT lecture me about my family's blood or any other outrageous bullshit you want to pull out of your ass. I wasn't born in Hell to suck the teet off my old man, and I sure as hell did not come to the casino to listen to your shit. So if you want to make me feel bad about leaving my family, then congratuFUCKINGlations! Tilla always gets what she wants! Tilla always wins! You think I don't win!? Just you wait, sis. Just you fucking wait."

He got out of his stool and huffed out of the bar, while Tilla sat there in sheer anger and disappointment.

"Hmph! You there! Give me two more rounds."

She threw her money at the unconscious bartender.

—

11:00PM

Blitzo marched towards the dance floor of the nightclub section inside the versatile casino. He expected to find Loona at this spot, considering that she was a connoisseur of the night club. However, she wasn't awkwardly dancing within the floor with the others. Instead, he spotted her talking and laughing it up with a hellhound that looked almost exactly like her. The differences were that this mysterious woman had blue pupils, black lipstick, shaved sides on her head, and had a black torn crop top with a visible black bra underneath.

He walked over to Loona, who he expected to have an unpleasant conversation with. But out of nowhere, the hound jumped from the booth and ran towards her adoptive owner. "Blitzo!" She hugged him and held him tight. The imp was caught by surprise, as he was being crushed by her grip.

Loona turned back. "Hey, Shraps, I want to introduce you to my slave owner! She giggled drunkenly and shoved him towards the woman. The hound raised from her seat and offered a hand. She had a rough voice, like she was the leader of an underground resistance or something.

"Shrapnel. It's nice to finally meet you."

Blitzo panted and shook her hand. "Blitzo. You look a lot like my daughter."

The hound laughed. "You know, Loona texts me every day when she is so obviously not supposed to. She told me a lot about you."

The imp crossed his arms and responded. "Yeah, I bet.

She laughed again. "No, man! I mean she tells me a lot of GOOD things about you! Yeah, she also tells me a lot of bad things, but she looks up to you, man!" She patted his back as Loona's face flushed.

Blitzo turned to the hound. "Is this true, Loona?"

She belched and laughed. "Yeah, all that good vibe shit and whatever."

He smiled. It faded to a blank expression as he looked around.

"Hey, do you know where I can cash this in?"

He showed Loona the vouchers. The hound nearly howled as she snatched the imp's vouchers and took a look at it.

"Oh. My. Fucking Unexisting God. WE'RE RICH!"

She hugged Blitzo and kissed him on the forehead, as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Just take a right from the exit and walk all the way down the hall. There's a few cashiers there, I believe."

"Alright, thanks! I'll meet you in the limo, Loonie!"

—

11:45PM

Blitzo took one last look at the stack of money in his hand. He felt like crying. For once, everything was going his way, with the exception of his previous encounter. The limo was going to show up anytime soon, and everyone else will have their time window to come back to the limo before midnight strikes.

A white limo pulled up. Blitzo nodded, and started humming one of his songs, which went over the heads of everybody before they arrived in the casino.

Before he even got to open the door, however, a window rolled down as a mysterious figure dressed in red with heart shaped glasses pulled a golden gun on the imp. It was safe to say this wasn't the right limo.

"Get your ass in here, NOW.

Blitzo held his hands up, and went inside. He was shook. He also closed the door behind him as the limo slowly pulled to the side for parking. In a matter of ten seconds, the limo finally stopped.

The imp looked next to him. It was the owner of Porn Studios.

Valentino.

He rolled up his sleeve and exposed another gun strapped to his wrist. Only this one was ordinary. "Alright, baby, I'm gonna level with you here. You fucked up today, you know that?"

Blitzo sputtered, then leaned over to see Angel Dust, crossing all of his arms and looking embarrassed.

"What's going on here?"

Valentino put a finger to Blitzo's mouth and hushed him.

"You see, your encounter with this fine little filly was no coincidence. My Angel Cakes was supposed to deliver you some coordinates, but I assumed he got off-topic, yes?"

Blitzo nodded. "Very."

"And then you left…" Valentino handed the golden gun back to Angel Dust and took out the weapon from his wrist. "You see, when I hire one of you stupid fucks to kill for me, I look for one important quality that distinguishes the good from the bad. You wanna tell me just what that quality is, baby?"

The imp gulped. "You look for patien-" He received a slap to his face.

"PATIENCE. Haha, patience is the key, my little friend! And you turned down my poor little Angel because you lacked patience, yes? When my hire loses patience, not only do I lose patience, but I lose my time as well. You got that, you fucking clown?"

The slur made Blitzo furious, but he nodded anyway in visible anger.

"I should stuff you in the trunk, strip you of all your clothes, and make your naked dismembered body the top photograph of tomorrow's news…"

Blitzo gulped again.

"...but I'm a nice pimp. I can sense that fat wad of cash in that little pocket of yours." He sniffed the jacket. "Ahh, approximately $9000 in there. You see, I could easily take that, but it is tough to find a contract killer around these parts, let alone this circle. So I'll tell ya what, you fulfill this little deed for me, and you keep that money, and your sexy little head."

The imp nodded once more.

Valentino clapped his hands. "Fabulous! I'll have my Angel escort you to your limo. It'll be here in two minutes.

Blitzo gasped. "Wait, how did you kno-"

Valentino snapped his fingers and kept his smile. "No questions asked!"

—

Blitzo waited on the sidewalk with Angel. They stood there in awkwardness. The imp scratched his head and turned to the sex worker.

"Hey man, I apologize. I didn't know your guy was a client. I was trying to focus and I just-"

Angel put two of his arms around Blitzo. He maintained his frown. "Don't sweat it, will ya'? Valentino was just lookin' fo'ward to seeing what ya' can do. Everybody is still shocked by what ya' did to that worm-eating featha'd freak and his castle."

The limo arrived.

Blitzo and Angel looked at each other and nodded. It was time to part ways. The imp walked towards the door, but before he can open it, he turned to Angel.

"Hey!"

"Yea'?"

The demon broke into a smile. "Do you really think that hotel is gonna work out?"

Angel stared blankly, then hastily responded. "Pssh! That piece a' junk? No way in hell!"

They both chuckled, as Blitzo went inside. Angel's smile faded, as he walked back towards Valentino's limo.

Blitzo took his money once more and counted it. In the end, he won big, and he also managed to keep his head intact after a scary encounter with Valentino. The day had its ups and downs, but he did win big.

The door opened. Blitzo was only able to see the legs and the torso.

"GOOD! I HOPE YOU LIKE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

It was Millie. She was going ballistic.

Then the door on the other side opened, throwing off Blitzo.

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN SPENDING ANOTHER SECOND WITH YOU! FUCK YOU!"

It was Moxxie. The couple were arguing.

Wait. What the fuck?

"NO, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" Millie was shouting at the top of her lungs and was absolutely going insane. The pitch of her voice was enough to shatter a window.

Moxxie and Millie made their way inside the limo. They both crossed their arms and huffed.

Blitzo was startled, then he turned to Moxxie. "Heeeey...how drunk are you two right now?"

The weapons specialist turned to the boss.

"We haven't had a single ounce of alcohol in our system, sir. Can you believe it?"

The boss shook his head side to side. "You two look like you just need a little-"

Millie absolutely flipped her lid and went off on Blitzo. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! GODDAMNIT! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!"

Blitzo was scared by the rage of her voice, and scooted closer to Moxxie's side.

Then he leaned over to take another shot at her.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THAT FUCKING ANGER OUTSIDE? YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS SHIT AGAIN!?"

Millie rolled up her sleeves.

"LET'S DO IT BITCH! LET'S FUCKING GO! I'M NOT SCARED OF YO' STUPID ASS!" Millie straight up changed her accent into a more ghetto Southern one.

Moxxie pulled out a revolver and pointed it at her chest.

She gasped, and crossed her arms. Moxxie put it back in his pocket.

"That's what I thought."

Blitzo was still shook by what just happened.

Then a door opened on Millie's side.

It was Loona, who looked more cheerful than ever. She held a basket of some kind. She was also all smiles.

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?"

—

Blitzo informed the limo driver that he wanted to take one last stop. It was a small-business taqueria.

It was a mixed group. Blitzo was eating with slight paranoia, Loona casually ate her tacos, while Moxxie had his head on his chin, looking grumpier than ever, and Millie looked down in utter disgust.

Loona chomped down her last taco and giggled.

"Okay, y'all, before I hit that *belch* hangover, I just want to let you all know this was a fucking night to remember! I love you all! I may love one of you a little more for my own good, hehe. Blitzo, or should I call you dad?"

He shrugged. "Whatever works best for you, Loonie."

On the inside, he wanted to cry. He always wanted Loona to call him dad.

"Well dad, I love you for winning big for us! We are going to live LLLLLAVISH!" She rolled her tongue and laughed once more.

"As for you two, I love you guys, I really do!" The couple looked at the hound and scoffed. "No, seriously! I feel like you guys are a cute little old couple, even though you both are going to look young forever. You guys are very cuddly, but I really hope you guys get it together and hug, okay? I love it when you guys hug!" She held her hand out and shouted. Loona had the volume of somebody who is trying to casually talk over a bunch of club noise.

"Moxxie, Millie, you both don't have to fight! You guys are married! You guys are co-workers, and you guys are good at killing! There's nothing like a good old fashioned orgy that can fix your relationship!"

Moxxie spoke up and slammed his hands on the table. "Stop shouting!"

She giggled once more. "Hey, hey! You better sit back down mister! Or I might just have to kiss you on the lips!"

Blitzo groaned, and looked at his phone while the two continued bickering. When he saw the top notification, however, he was shocked to his core.

It was Stolas. He sent a message in low caps.

"i want 2 talk ;("

He shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket.

—

It was now Blitzo and Loona inside the limo. The driver had just dropped off the couple, and Blitzo was going to head back into his office, along with Loona.

She couldn't stop giggling as she continued texting.

"Hey Loonie, what do you have in that basket?"

She looked at him and shrieked like a playful teenage girl.

"You won't believe this! Shraps really likes me! She gave me all these chocolates and everything!"

He nodded. "Awesome. I'm happy for you."

She held the basket tight.

Then Blitzo talked again.

"Hey Loona, I really need your input on this. I got a text from Stolas just recently. He says he wants to talk, and he had a pretty depressing tone. What should I do?"

Loona sighed. She put her paw on Blitzo.

"Listen, some things will never change. As much as you hate Stolas for what he has done, he's still helped you in many ways. You could accept him back into your life, without him having to pull the strings on everything. Hell, you can have an actual healthy relationship with the man! But if you're not too keen on that, it's fine. You hold the cards, man."

Blitzo smiled.

"You're right."

—

Blitzo was in his office, looking around and taking one last look. He went up to the poster of one of his circus acts.

THE AMAZING BLITZO

He tore the paper and threw it into the trash can, and grinned. He was going to put this chapter behind him for now.

That's when he took out the sleeping bag and laid inside it on the office floor.

Things were going to go his way. He was sure of it

The imp closed his eyes, and fell fast asleep.

A great day was in the books.


	3. Moxxie

The four stood in wonder, as they took a look inside. A golden interior that had a floor over a floor. There were ramps going down in the very back with a lot more casino games and demons walking around. From where they were standing, the patrons looked like a bunch of ants. The roof provided a lot of open space, and had a large glass roof at the very top of the spiral tower, exposing a bit of red in there.

Blitzo crossed his arms, looked up, and sniffed the air.

"Yep, this is it. Alright, I'll go my way, and all three of you can just vibe elsewhere, capiche?"

They all nodded in agreement. Loona shook her head a lot faster than the couple.

Blitzo pulled his fist down. "Noice! In that case, I'll see you all back at the limo. It'll come here at midnight, alright?"

One more nod from all of them.

And at the same time, they all dispersed and walked to different directions.

Except for Moxxie and Millie. They held their hands together, smiled, and continued walking down to the slot machines. However, one half of the couple had to go elsewhere.

"Sorry, Mills! I gotta go to the bathroom!"

—

Moxxie got out of the bathroom and zipped up his pants. He saw Millie nearby and approached her. When he saw her immediate reaction to the flash on the screen, it was a startling moment for him.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MOXXIE! WE'RE FUCKING RICH"

Millie started crying tears of joy, and jumped up and down next to her husband as they saw the screen.

PLEASE CALL ATTENDANT

$18,000

She just won the jackpot.

Moxxie gasped happily and gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. She took him off herself and instead decided it would be more appropriate if they kissed on the lips. They continued making out for a little bit, until Millie got off and ran the other direction. "I'm going to get somebody here to give us our money!"

Moxxie nodded. "You do that!"

He smiled. He couldn't believe it. A $18,000 jackpot in their hands, and it was all thanks to Millie. When she got back, he was ready to relish in his winnings. Moxxie leaned over to the machine and rolled up a sleeve.

He checked around him, trying to see if anybody will divert their attention towards the major win that the couple just received. Eventually, his eyes settled in a young fellow. A plump little demon in a horizontal striped shirt, jean shorts, and slippers.

Moxxie went over to the seemingly underage child, and smiled.

"Young man, I don't believe you should be here."

The kid giggled and put his finger in his mouth, giving the imp a 'Oops, did I do that?' kind of look.

"I'm sowwy! You want a widdle advice?"

The imp laughed. "Shoot ahead, kiddo."

Then the alleged child took out a dagger and put it up to Moxxie's neck. Aside from a couple of looks, there did not seem to be any attention to the sudden confrontation.

The 'child's' voice began to deepen into a nightmarish pitch. "You don't fucking win a jackpot in front of me and live to tell the tale, you stupid shit."

Moxxie gulped, and held his hands up.

"I'm sorry for doing this." The weapon's specialist took a toothpick lodged into his mouth and spat it right into the little demon's eye. The robber dropped his dagger, right into the hands of Moxxie, as he grabbed the screaming plump 'child' by the shirt and threw him into one of the casino tables. The dealer stood back and looked angry with Moxxie.

He laughed. "Kids these days."

"I'm 30, you fuck!"

Moxxie's jaw dropped as he sniffed the air and closed his mouth in reassurance. "Then I can get away with this."

He stuck the dagger onto the demon's heart, causing blood to spray all over the table. In a matter of seconds, the body of the robber dissipated and a visible smoke that represented his soul raised up and went into the vents.

That was enough to catch everyone's attention. Demons, gargoyles, sharks, spiders, and all types of ghoulish creatures mixed with animals got an eyeful. They turned to the source of the kill and saw Moxxie, standing there laughing nervously. They took a good look at the imp...then looked at the message displayed on the slot machine.

A muscular shark with a brown top and white jeans held together by a belt with an oversized buckle walked over to Moxxie, and dug his hand inside his pocket. The imp began taking step after step behind, and held his hands out once again.

Before the situation escalated, Millie held the hand of a casino attendant and pointed to the slot machine. "Right there, sir! Our jackpot!"

The shark groaned and took his empty hand back out. He turned the other way, and began talking to the others at the table. They all turned to Moxxie once again.

This was going to be a long night. It was best to hide the winnings.

—

9:00PM

"Millie, we have to hide the money in your purse."

The two sat together at a table inside the restaurant section. They were planning to enjoy an expensive dinner. Moxxie had some money in his pocket, and planned to spend all of it tonight. They already won big, so they did not plan to gamble anymore.

She sniffed the check in her hand, smiled, then turned to her husband with a sad expression. "Why? Is there something wrong, hun?

He sighed. "I tussled with a fat little demon. He looked way too young for his age. After that, some shark was going to pull something out and kill me on the spot. A lot of people already know we won…"

Millie stared into his eyes, then snickered. She reached her hand over to Moxxie and grinned. He grinned as well.

"No."

Moxxie sputtered, and almost choked on his own spit. He held his hands out. "Millie, I know you won this pot, and I'm happy for you, but why?"

She shut her eyes and continued smiling. "Sweetie, you already know what kind of animal I am! You already know what kind of vicious killers we are! If they want it, they can come get it! You and me are going to lick their skulls clean!"

He shuddered. "Jesus Hubert Christ."

She looked concerned, then realized. "Oh, right. That's just me. But look, I don't mind having to duke it out against the rest of the casino with you! As long as we're together, we'll take them down!"

He couldn't resist her gap toothed smile.

"Can you at least keep it there, honey? Like I said, there are people who are probably looking for us right now. I'm positive we'll kill somebody today, but we must keep the numbers down, alright?"

She sighed, and shoved the check inside.

"Sure, Moxxie."

The bluntness in her voice sent him through a guilt trip. They sat together in silence, as Millie put her fist against her cheek and looked down at the table in utter disappointment. He took his headphones out of his neck and handed it to her.

She looked up in curiosity.

"I have a song I want you to listen to." He smiled.

She reluctantly took the headphones and put it on her ears.

It was Lester Diamond by the Free Nationals. He hoped that she would like it. If not, then at least there were a couple more favorites from the band that he could show to her. She slightly bopped her head a little, maintaining the disappointing expression she had.

Then the frown on her face faded. She had a blank expression, then cracked a little.

Moxxie laughed, and pointed at her. "Aha! I knew you would like it!"

She giggled, and kept a firm grasp on his headphones. Her eyes were half shut, as she shot a seductive look at him.

Goddamn. He couldn't handle the levels of sexiness that Millie expressed.

At the perfect time, the waiter came to the table, dressed in a white buttoned shirt and a red vest and bowtie. The pink-haired demon held his notepad and his pen by him.

"Welcome, assholes. The hell do you both want?"

Moxxie held his finger up. "Piña coladas. Both of us. Extra rum for the lady."

He sighed, and wrote down the order. "Of course."

Millie's eyes went wide, as she shot a sketchy look at the waiter.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

The waiter laughed, and pointed to her face. "Just saying, girl. You look like you're the type of person to get wasted at every party. Look, I'm just being blunt, okay?"

She nodded, and gave him a crooked smile. "Oh, yeah, of course! Want ME to be blunt?"

The waiter shrugged. "Give it a try."

Millie stood up, took the check out of her purse, and shoved it onto the waiter's face, causing him to fall back and start muffling with the check and her hand on him.

"I have a lot of moolah on me right now, and you don't. SUCK MY DICK!" She made sure to emphasize on the last sentence with a shriek. Then, she kicked him in the gonads and caused him to cry out.

She sat herself back down and crossed her arms. She looked at Moxxie, shook her head, and pointed her thumb back at the crying waiter.

"Can you believe this boy here?"

Moxxie tightened his fists, and looked like he was about to explode. A vein popped on his forehead, as he continued holding his grip.

"Millie…"

She turned to him and looked curious. "Hm?"

"...Stop...doing...THAT." His hands were held out on claws, but he used one of the claws to point at the check, which caught her eyes. His eye was twitching. He was pissed.

Millie looked at him, scoffed with anger, and put the check back inside the purse.

She got herself up, and left the purse in the booth.

"Excuse me, if you so 'kindly' will. I gotta go use the ladies room."

She strutted out.

Moxxie looked at the purse and gulped. He looked to his right and saw that the waiter was out of his sight. Then he looked further down, and saw the same waiter holding his injury on one hand and using the other hand to point at the imp.

Then there were chefs coming out of the kitchen. Demons after demons of all shapes and sizes coming out with blades walking towards the table.

They continued walking and stopped right by Moxxie.

The imp sighed.

"Fuck." He whipped out his cutlass and started slashing it slowly through the edge of the table, making sure it was sharp enough. The entire restaurant turned to the confrontation.

A lanky tall chef pointed at Moxxie. "GET HIS ASSSSSSSS!"

The chefs screamed and held their weapons up. There were six of them, and they all rushed at Moxxie at once.

He slashed his cutlass through the air and caused all six chefs to step back. Once the swing was over, one plump chef came running at Moxxie with a meat cleaver and swung at his head. The imp ducked under it and stabbed the cutlass right through the chef's stomach. He took it back out instantly and deflected a swing by another chef. It was the lanky one, and he had a switchblade on him. He slashed it towards Moxxie's eye, but the imp grabbed his hand and slashed the cutlass and slit the chef's throat. He held onto his bleeding throat and passed out on the floor.

A third chef had an oversized Laguiole steak knife and clashed with Moxxie's cutlass. The imp pushed off and fell backward, accidentally cutting through one chef's head as he plotted to hit behind Moxxie's back. With his force, the imp decapitated the chef and swung back at the third one. A fourth one tried to swing for Moxxie's head using a meat cleaver, but he ducked and caused the cleaver to go into the neck of the third chef. Moxxie got up and tried to swing the cutlass towards the fourth chef, but he swung so hard that his hand let the cutlass loose, leaving him unarmed.

One chef took a blade out of his pocket and tried throwing it towards Moxxie's direction. However, it was caught and thrown back at the shoulder of the fourth chef. He yelled and tried to get the blade out, but Moxxie rushed at him and tackled him through one of the dinner tables, using both of his hands to dig right into his collar bone. He rolled out as a sixth chef tried to use a (LITERAL FUCKING) claymore to stab Moxxie. He ended up stabbing the fourth chef's heart, killing him for sure.

The imp had a blade in his hand, but suddenly, he was stabbed right into his arm. The fifth chef swung yet another blade at him. Moxxie yelped and took out the throwing blade from his arm. One more blade was thrown his direction, but it hit the wall. The weapons specialist looked to the fifth chef and smirked, while he responded with shaking and fear. However, the sixth chef swung his claymore high, and tried to slice Moxxie's head off, but he ducked underneath and threw the blade at the man's knee. The man was suddenly immobilized. With quick thinking, he took the blade out of the sixth chef's knee and looked at the fifth chef once again. In response, the chef tried to run the other direction, but Moxxie threw two of the blades towards him. One hit the back of his head, and another went right into his neck. That was fatal for sure, as the fifth chef fell over and died.

The sixth chef held his bum knee, and glanced at Moxxie. He held his hands out and begged for forgiveness, as he scooted towards the hall that led to the kitchen. However, the imp grabbed the claymore from the floor and slashed it through the man's neck. He was decapitated.

Suddenly, a roar of applause broke out. The demons around Moxxie stood up and clapped.

He threw the claymore on the ground and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you." He took out slips of cheap paper and threw them into the crowd that surrounded him. "Here are my business cards."

Afterwards, he heard heels.

It was Millie, and her jaw was dropped to the floor.

"What the hell?"

Moxxie turned to her and shrugged, but kept a smug expression. "Eh!? Not bad, huh?"

Then Millie shook her head. "I can't believe I missed all that. Are you okay, my big cuddly cowboy?"

He nodded. "Yeah...Hey, Millie, we have to get out of here…"

She shook her head once again. "Nope. No. Blitzo has been planning this for a week! We are going to stay here for him, and enjoy ourselves."

Millie rubbed Moxxie's shoulders, and felt a lot of tension on his body.

He moaned. "Fuck...why won't you…" Moxxie moaned again. "...listen to me…You're being so complacent..."

She giggled, and sat him back down.

"We're not leaving."

—

10:00AM

Moxxie and Millie held each other close, as they slowly rocked together to the music.

She whispered in his ear.

"How'd you get them to play our song?"

He leaned over.

"I took another dildo up the ass."

They both laughed and shared a kiss.

"You don't have to spend your life with me

You don't have to waste your energy

We can just be rockin', yeah

We can just be rockin', yeah"

Millie suddenly got off him and pointed to one of the booths.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MOXXIE! LOOK!"

He turned around, and what he saw certainly surprised him.

Loona was kissing another hound. They held on to each other tightly, with one hand on the other's ass.

They looked at each other.

"I wish we could go back to those days,'' said Millie.

He smiled.

"Hey, in fact, I have something I want to show you! While you were waiting to send in your request, I whispered something to the DJ. It took a lot of fight with the guards, but it was worth it."

Moxxie raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "What is it, honey?"

The DJ got on the mic.

"Alright, everybody, put your hands together for the lovely Millie, and her husband, Moxxie! These cats just won $18,000 today! Make some M-M-M-MOTHERFUCKING NOIIIISSEEEEEE"

The club cheered, and surrounded the couple.

Moxxie sighed, then looked down.

"Mills, we have to talk outside of the club…"

Her eyes widened. He grabbed her arm and pulled themselves out of the crowd. They left the club section and went to a private hall that led to an emergency exit. Moxxie leaned himself onto the wall, while Millie was visibly confused.

"What happened?"

Moxxie shook his head. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what!?"

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Millie...you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I shed a tear every night knowing that you have blessed me with your constant presence all these years. I love you to death, and I'm glad I can spill the blood with you at work every day…"

She snickered. "Oookay, what's the catch, mister?"

He sighed.

"It's just that...you're being so...fucking...difficult right now."

Millie put her hand over her mouth, like she just caught something.

"W-w-what!?"

Moxxie took out the cutlass and handed it to her.

She grabbed it and took a look at the blade.

"Mills, I spilled so much blood when you were gone. I tried desperately to defend myself, that I completely forgot that we won the jackpot tonight. You've made it so hard for me to enjoy myself. You know me, baby, you know how much I prefer the peace and quiet with you…"

A tear rolled down Millie's cheek. She sniffed.

Moxxie sighed again and continued. "You don't understand. I love it when we fight side to side, but when you keep reminding every creature out there about what we won, it puts me and you at risk. I don't want to constantly tussle with the wrong people for the rest of the night."

She put her hands to her face, while Moxxie continued his rant.

"The reason why I've been so hard on you is that...the check in your purse is our ticket to a new life. We can finally afford to start that family that we always wanted. You said it yourself, I'd be a great dad, and you'd be a great mom. I don't want to wait any longer. I want us to get on that limo and never look back. We cash in that check and we'll kiss our old lives goodbye."

She sniffed, and finally replied.

"Moxxie...I don't want to lose our old lives…"

He shook his head. "No no no, stop that. You're being selfish again. You need to stop trying to sabotage this. I was happy when you told me you wanted a kid that night. And then you pulled my heart from my chest…I never asked you to do that, but you think I'm so keen on having you go against my wishes. I've done everything I can to respect yours. So please, Millie...Please, let's just call a taxi and get out of here as soon as possible…"

Millie rubbed her eyes, then looked up with a fiery rage.

"You're going to call me selfish?"

He put his hands up. "Now now, let's not get too heated her—"

She pressed her finger against his chest. "I had a mental breakdown when you left. I wanted to speak to the Gods and ask for the erasure of my existence. I had the pentagram up in the house and everything…"

Moxxie gasped.

"Millie...no…"

She started sobbing, and fought through her tears. "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE. YOU THINK LIFE IS ALL ABOUT PLANNING THINGS OUT AND MAKING CHOICES FOR PEOPLE! I make the choice over my fucking body, YOU DON'T. If I don't want a kid with you, then I don't want a FUCKING KID!"

Millie started panting, as Moxxie's eyes started watering. He was about to have a breakdown of his own.

"Y-y-you don't want children?"

She huffed, rubbed her eyes again, then chuckled crazily. "You always surprised me everyday of my life, Mox. Every night too, heh. I don't want to lose any of that. You try to force me into motherhood like I am ready for that...I'm not ready...I'm not ready for things to change. I don't want them to change. I want to kill along with you for the rest of my life...and we can't do it with a youngin' in the mix…"

Moxxie's tears came down.

"You…."

She put her arm around his neck. "I'm so sorry for yelling, Moxxie…"

"You…JUST FUCKED ME!

Millie gasped. "HUH!?"

Moxxie began fuming, and pointed his finger at her, while she walked back.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT KIDS, WHO ALWAYS TEASED ABOUT BEING PARENTS, WHO ALWAYS HATED WHENEVER I PULLED IT!"

Millie spoke up and held her finger up. "Moxxie! Not too loud!"

He slapped her hand away and continued charging at her. "NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT THAT? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU? FOR US? FUCK THIS!"

He ran towards the restroom at the right side, while Millie looked at him in sorrow.

—

11:00AM

Moxxie finally stopped sobbing inside and got himself out of the bathroom stall, and walked up to the mirror. He did not want to see himself on the other side. The imp tried resisting with everything he had.

Then he looked up in defeat, and broke the sink in his grip. A large piece of the sink was in his hand.

He used it to smash the mirror open.

—

Moxxie went back into the club. He walked over to Loona's booth.

"So you think it'd be a good idea? Really? Well, you know what, we can probably meet later tom—"

The imp interrupted Shraps. He had his head turned to Loona.

"Hey, Loona, do you know where my fucking wife is?"

The hound looked at him and laughed.

Moxxie clenched his fist up. "WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY!?"

Loona stopped laughing and looked at him blankily. Shraps stood up and put her paw inside her pocket and took out a gun.

"Hey hey hey, you better not even fucking think about it, cabrón. Turn your ass around."

Loona put her paw up. "Hey Shraps, it's cool! I got it. Yeah, Blitzo was just here, and he asked me where you guys went, so I just found it pretty funny. Sorry about that!"

Moxxie put his hands to his face. "Oh God. I'm so fucking sorry."

She patted his shoulder.

"You look fucking yummy today, Mox."

He sputtered and glanced at her. "WHAT!?"

The hound went up to his ear and whispered:

"Ever seen a hellhound's pussy before?"

Moxxie groaned and walked out of the booth.

The two hounds left in the booth howled with laughter.

—

Moxxie was back to where it all started. The entrance. The slot machines weren't that far away. Millie was leaning against a pillar, with her hands dug into her pockets.

The weapons specialist walked up to her.

She spotted him and scoffed. "The fuck do you want…"

Moxxie hugged her, and clenched hard..

Millie's expression changed from anger to sympathy. She patted him on the back and dug her face onto his shoulder. She was smiling.

"Oh, Moxxie...I'm really sorry about this."

He sighed. The imp reached for her purse.

"I'm really sorry about this too."

That's when Moxxie let go and ran off. He had the check in his hand. Before Millie knew it, he was gone.

She went insane.

"YOUMOTHERFUCKER!COMEBACKOVERHEREYOUFUCKINGCOCKSUCKER!"

Millie ran in the same direction. Her husband literally stole $18,000 from her.

Everybody else at the casino caught on with what was happening, and decided to chase him down too.

Suddenly, Moxxie was being chased by a collective of casino patrons, thugs, and worst of all, his pissed off wife.

He ran for the exit.

Millie was in shouting distance. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Moxxie was sweating profusely, and was panting hard. He slammed himself through the exit, and ran down the sidewalk from the casino.

Now this was familiar. Kind of like a music video

The music played from the speakers outside of the casino.

"Never need a bitch, I'm what a bitch need (Bitch need)

Tryna find the one that can fix me

I've been dodgin' death in the six speed

Amphetamine got my stummy feelin' sickly"

Moxxie continued running down. He was short of breath, and he was being chased down by a lot of people as if he was a celebrity.

That's when he held the check up and let go.

The breeze took the paper up and blew it to the top of the casino and into the vents.

The check was out of sight. It was gone.

A random demon pointed at the ceiling. "It went inside! Let's take the vents down!"

In unison, there was agreement. The mob of casino players went back inside leaving Millie standing there with her hands out and her jaw dropped open.

Moxxie turned and yelled. "This goddamn jackpot is tearing us apart! It's tearing you further apart from me, and I can't have that!"

She ran up to Moxxie and slapped the taste out of his mouth.

He fell over.

Millie began kicking him down.

The imp was absorbing every kick rather easily, and raised himself back up.

Millie swung for another slap.

She missed.

And when she turned her head around.

SLAP!

Moxxie slapped her back, and sent her to the ground…

They looked at each other. Moxxie couldn't believe what he just did. Millie held her fingers close to her nose and drew blood.

Oh fuck.

She ran up to him and punched the living shit out of him. Now that, he felt. They both fell down.

Moxxie coughed up blood, as Millie began punching his lights out. She put him in a chokehold, and tried to snap Moxxie's neck the other way, but Moxxie pulled her hair and made her vulnerable.

The imp got out of the hold, left Millie on the floor, and brushed the dust off his clothes.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!"

The words struck Millie's heart like shrapnel.

She responded at a higher volume.

"YOU PATHETIC FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! FUCK YOU!"

He turned around and walked back to the opposite side of the casino.

"NO! FUCK YOU!"

She got herself back up and ran towards him. Millie stopped by his side and continued their shouting match.

"YOU FUCKING DUMB FUCK! YOU JUST PISSED ALL OUR FUCKING MONEY'l

He shook his head.

"Serves you right…"

She snapped. Millie slapped him again, with more power. He still absorbed it, barely.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY TO ME? SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS UP!"

She tried to get a reaction from him. She went for another slap but missed the connection.

He continued walking.

The limo pulled up.

Moxxie stopped and turned to his wife.

"YOU SEE THIS!? YOU SEE MY FUCKING BODY? GUESS WHAT, MILLS!? YOU HAVE LOST YOUR FUCKING PRIVILEGES. YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN TONIGHT."

Moxxie turned around and went for the other side of the limo, while Millie took the right side door.

"GOOD! I HOPE YOU LIKE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Moxxie opened his door. He scoffed, as he got himself inside.

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN SPENDING ANOTHER SECOND WITH YOU! FUCK YOU!"

"NO, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" Millie was shouting at the top of her lungs and was absolutely going insane. The pitch of her voice was enough to shatter a window.

Moxxie and Millie made their way inside the limo. They both crossed their arms and huffed. In the middle of the action, Blitzo was right there, with a stack of money in his hand.

Blitzo was startled, then he turned to Moxxie. "Heeeey...how drunk are you two right now?"

The weapons specialist turned to the boss.

"We haven't had a single ounce of alcohol in our system, sir. Can you believe it?"

The boss shook his head side to side. "You two look like you just need a little-"

Millie absolutely flipped her lid and went off on Blitzo. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! GODDAMNIT! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!"

Blitzo was scared by the rage of her voice, and scooted closer to Moxxie's side.

Then Moxxie leaned over to take another shot at her.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THAT FUCKING ANGER OUTSIDE? YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS SHIT AGAIN!?"

Millie rolled up her sleeves.

"LET'S DO IT BITCH! LET'S FUCKING GO! I'M NOT SCARED OF YO' STUPID ASS!" Millie straight up changed her accent into a more ghetto Southern one.

Moxxie pulled out a revolver and pointed it at her chest.

She gasped, and crossed her arms. Moxxie put it back in his pocket.

"That's what I thought."

Blitzo was still shook by what just happened.

Then a door opened on Millie's side.

It was Loona, who looked more cheerful than ever. She held a basket of some kind. She was also all smiles.

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?"

The hound looked down at a pissed off Millie.

"Hey, can you scoot?"

She reluctantly did, as the imp pushed herself closer to Blitzo.

Loona closed the door behind her. "Thanks. Hey, what's up with you guys?"

Blitzo spoke up. "I was wondering the same thing! So Loonie, how was your night?"

She gleamed. "It was amazing...I never felt so alive in my life. Moxxie, you should have tore up this p—"

Moxxie turned his head over to the hound and politely asked. "Shut the fuck up, please?"

She nodded. "Of course you ask that."

Blitzo looked at the dark tinted window in front of them. "Hey, chauffeur! I have one more stop that we need to go to!"

"You got it, buddy. Where to?"

—-

It was a mixed group. Blitzo was eating with slight paranoia, Loona casually ate her tacos, while Moxxie had his head on his chin, looking grumpier than ever, and Millie looked down in utter disgust.

Loona chomped down her last taco and giggled.

"Okay, y'all, before I hit that *belch* hangover, I just want to let you all know this was a fucking night to remember! I love you all! I may love one of you a little more for my own good, hehe. Blitzo, or should I call you dad?"

He shrugged. "Whatever works best for you, Loonie."

On the inside, he wanted to cry. He always wanted Loona to call him dad.

"Well dad, I love you for winning big for us! We are going to live LLLLLAVISH!" She rolled her tongue and laughed once more.

"As for you two, I love you guys, I really do!" The couple looked at the hound and scoffed. "No, seriously! I feel like you guys are a cute little old couple, even though you both are going to look young forever. You guys are very cuddly, but I really hope you guys get it together and hug, okay? I love it when you guys hug!" She held her hand out and shouted. Loona had the volume of somebody who is trying to casually talk over a bunch of club noise.

"Moxxie, Millie, you both don't have to fight! You guys are married! You guys are co-workers, and you guys are good at killing! There's nothing like a good old fashioned orgy that can fix your relationship!"

Moxxie spoke up and slammed his hands on the table. "Stop shouting!"

She giggled once more. "Hey, hey! You better sit back down mister! Or I might just have to kiss you on the lips!"

Moxxie was already disgusted by Loona's constant happiness. It was bad enough when the hound was angry. But when she was drunkenly happy? Hell no.

He shouted. "STOP TRYING TO FUCK ME! I'VE ALREADY BEEN FUCKED OVER BY MY WIFE!"

Millie stood up, still eating a taco.

"MMPH! I FUCKED YOU OVER? HOW ABOUT THE FUCKING DICKHEAD WHO THREW OUR WINNINGS AWAY! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FUCKED ME OVER, FUCKING MORON!"

Moxxie replied. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO COMPLETELY MISLED ME INTO THINKING WE WERE GONNA BE A FAMILY! BUT NOW? I WOULDN'T WANT A FUCKING KID WITH YOU EVEN IF IT WAS A FUTURE FUCKING OVERLORD! FUCK OFF!"

Millie jumped on the table, and took out a gun.

"SAY SOMETHING SMART AGAIN, PUSSY! SAY SOMETHING SMART ONE MORE FUCKING TME! I GUARANTEE YOU, YOUR BRAINS ARE GONNA BE ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Moxxie grunted and stood on the table. The couple came face to face.

Then the husband smirked.

He grabbed his wedding ring and took it off.

Millie ripped it out with her own fingers.

They both dropped it simultaneously.

Moxxie and Millie stared at each other.

Then the husband came down and grabbed the wedding rings and walked off to the limo.

She laughed. "HA! YOU COULDN'T TAKE ME ON COULDN'T YOU!?"

He flipped her off, and replied.

"I'M SMELTING THESE INTO A COCK RING! THEN, I'M GOING TO FUCK LOONA IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!"

Loona gasped happily, and ran back to him. She held onto Moxxie, and put her hand down his pants. The imp wiggled out of there.

"No, I didn't mean that literally, Loona."

—-

The chauffeur spoke up. "Aaand we're here!"

Moxxie and Millie opened the door without saying a word to any of the co-workers. Moxxie slammed the door shut.

Millie looked at him and slammed the door even harder.

Moxxie opened the door, stood back, and ran up and shut it with a flying knee.

Millie scoffed, opened the door, stood back, and dropkicked that door shut. The window broke.

Moxxie scoffed, opened the door, stood ba—

The chauffeur opened the window a pointed a shotgun at Moxxie.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

The imp sighed and looked over. Millie was already walking back to the house.

Moxxie closed the door lightly and jogged over. He went over the steps and closed the door shut behind him.

Millie took off her vest and her arm braces, revealing her overalls. She took that off and exposed a sports bra and some shorts. The powerhouse sat herself down on the couch and put her hands on her face.

Moxxie walked over and sat himself down, groaning and staring anywhere else but her.

She looked up.

"You're a pain in the ass."

He scoffed. Millie stood up and walked over to the bedroom. Moxxie ran up to the entrance to the hallway and boasted.

"That's right! Walk the fuck out of here!"

Millie shut the door behind her. No goodbye, no insult, nothing.

Then Moxxie hung his head down in shame and started sobbing again.

He pulled out the blanket from the walk-in closet, and placed it on the couch.

Moxxie removed his glasses, then his blazer, then the shirt, then the belt, then the pants, then…

Okay, he removed basically everything there was to remove.

The imp laid on the couch and dragged the blanket closer.

Moxxie felt like shit. Right now, he wanted to go over to his wife and talk to her. The thing is, he just threw away $18,000. The money was not even his. The imp sniffed the blanket and sobbed some more. It smelled exactly like Millie.

"F-f-fuckkk…"

He put his hand over his mouth, and burst with more sobbing.

It took him thirty minutes, but he eventually passed out. He cried himself to sleep.

And he would not wake up any more that day.

Nope, not at all.

No closure to this storyline at all…

…

...because he woke up at 3:00 in the morning. He felt a tug.


	4. Millie

The four stood in wonder, as they took a look inside. A golden interior that had a floor over a floor. There were ramps going down in the very back with a lot more casino games and demons walking around. From where they were standing, the patrons looked like a bunch of ants. The roof provided a lot of open space, and had a large glass roof at the very top of the spiral tower, exposing a bit of red in there.

Blitzo crossed his arms, looked up, and sniffed the air.

"Yep, this is it. Alright, I'll go my way, and all three of you can just vibe elsewhere, capiche?"

They all nodded in agreement. Loona shook her head a lot faster than the couple.

Blitzo pulled his fist down. "Noice! In that case, I'll see you all back at the limo. It'll come here at midnight, alright?"

One more nod from all of them.

And at the same time, they all dispersed and walked to different directions.

Except for Moxxie and Millie. They held their hands together, smiled, and continued walking down to the slot machines. However, one half of the couple had to go elsewhere.

"Sorry, Mills! I gotta go to the bathroom!"

The imp ran off, and waved at her as he continued running down.

She waved back. "Come back soon! I'm about to...use...the slots." He was too far gone.

Millie turned around and continued walking. She looked up at the title of the machine. "Devil's Food Cake". She stuck her tongue out and lickedher lips. Her mouth was salivating at the thought of chocolate cake. She remembered the days that her mama would bake her a chocolate cake every Sunday night. The family used to sit down and enjoy desert, united together.

Millie wanted some of that again.

She inserted a twenty into the machine. She knew that Moxxie would be upset by her starting off with a big bet, but he wasn't around. For good luck, she kissed her own hand and pulled the red trigger down.

The slot started spinning.

Two golden cakes on the first two. She needed one more to get a jackpot.

And a fork showed up. She groaned and put another twenty inside without hesitation.

The machine ate it up and began spinning.

Two glasses of milk. One napkin.

She banged on the machine. "FUCK ME!"

A white spider wearing pink clothes and a skirt passed by and looked behind. "Don't mind if I do." The spider giggled and continued walking. She groaned and looked up at the machine.

"Alright, lassie, you give me some money or I will bust yer' shit open!"

She put one more twenty, and spun.

Three spoons.

She got back $40.

Millie collected the money without any hesitation and put in yet another $20 without hesitation.

Three napkins.

The machine dispenser $100. Millie collected the loot and put in YET another $20.

She started panting heavily.

One golden cake.

Oh, man.

Two golden cakes.

Oh shit…

She looked on in suspense, as the slot continued moving. It suddenly stopped.

Three golden cakes.

Millie had no idea what to do. She was never accustomed to winning things like these before at the casino, so she was skeptical. The imp pinched herself on the arm, then slapped herself on the face with full force.

She was still awake. Moxxie just showed up and came up next to her. Here comes the freakout.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MOXXIE! WE'RE FUCKING RICH!"

Millie started crying tears of joy, and jumped up and down next to her husband as they saw the screen.

PLEASE CALL ATTENDANT

$18,000

She just won the jackpot.

Moxxie gasped happily and gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. She took him off herself and instead decided it would be more appropriate if they kissed on the lips. They continued making out for a little bit, until Millie got off and ran the other direction. "I'm going to get somebody here to give us our money!"

Moxxie nodded. "You do that!"

Millie ran for the entrance. There was a man in a black uniform standing there with his hands in his pockets.

She went up to him and tried catching her breath. "Excuse me...sir…ugh I need to go back to the gym…"

He looked down. "'Sup?"

Millie pointed to the slot machine. "I have a jackpot back there. $18,000 freakin' dollars."

His jaw dropped. Then, the man collected himself and took out a form.

"Okay, I need you to fill out this tax form?"

Millie shook her head. "Why does there always have to be tax everywhere?"

He sighed. "This is Hell. They don't take too kindly to your hopes and dreams. They shit on it, like how they shit on mine…"

Millie gave the man a nervous smile. "Oh…"

She looked down at the paper. This was something Moxxie would do, and she wasn't big on finances.

But she tried to fill it out anyway.

Millie managed to get everything except for her husband's SSN. She looked over to him.

"Hey, is it okay if we go to my hubs? I need one thing from him…"

The man complied. "Alright."

They both stood there in silence.

Millie looked at him then lit up. "Oh, shit, my bad."

She walked over to another direction and the attendant followed her.

—

Millie held the hand of a casino attendant and pointed to the slot machine. "Right there, sir! Our jackpot!"

The man held up a form and gave it to Moxxie. "Sir, we'll need your social security number. Here's a pen."

He nodded. "No problem." Moxxie wrote his information on the form, and gave a thumbs up to Millie. They both gleamed.

The attendant took out a check and wrote on it.

"Ahh, yes...and I am paying to the order of whom?"

Moxxie held his finger up, and was about to reply to that, but Millie beat him to that.

"Millie! I'm Millie!"

She looked at her husband with joy. He had a crooked smile on his face. Millie looked into his eyes with pure lust, while he looked at her with a wave of worry.

She caressed his face. "I need help with the memo…"

He whispered in her ear, exciting her and causing her to giggle.

"We Are Totally Gonna Bone After This."

She turned to the attendant. "Excuse me, can you write this down for the memo?"

Millie proceeded to whisper in his ear. The attendant looked back at Moxxie and was disgusted.

"Gross. Fine."

Millie held onto the weapons specialist tight, as he started putting his hands on her stomach. This kind of made her feel a little uneasy, because she knows a subtle hint when she feels one. The powerhouse turned her head.

"Um…"

In response, he nervously chuckled and put his hands back in his pockets. "Heh, sorry. I'm just really happy right now." She gave him an O.K sign, as the attendant handed her the check.

"You two have a good night."

"Thank you, sir!" She blew a kiss and turned back to Moxxie.

"I'm in the mood for lobster right now."

—-

9:00AM

"Millie, we have to hide the money in your purse."

On the inside, Millie instantly had a bad feeling brewing in her stomach. The tone in his voice only meant one thing. He was not going to enjoy himself at all tonight, and that put a damper on Millie. This has happened before, and one time, it ended with Moxxie sleeping on the couch.

Something bad was going to happen. Millie had to fight this.

The two sat together at a table inside the restaurant section. They were planning to enjoy an expensive dinner. Moxxie had some money in his pocket, and planned to spend all of it tonight. They already won big, so they did not plan to gamble anymore.

Millie thought to herself. Maybe if she played stupid, it'll ease him up a little.

She sniffed the check in her hand, smiled, then turned to her husband with a sad expression. "Why? Is there something wrong, hun?

Hun. She loved using that word when addressing him. It was basically her own subtle little way of saying "if you have something to complain about, you need to be loud and clear about it." Millie came from a family that didn't take shit from anybody, and she wasn't going to take shit from him.

She was the youngest of four siblings, and they were all boys. She recalled the days where she had to toughen up and play more ferocious than the boys. Millie took a liking to guns, like her mother and father, and was always taken out of the house to go to the range as a child. Her mom had a lot of friends, so she pulled strings to get the underage girl to get a headstart on her shooting skills. However, she began showing interest in fencing and gave that a try. Needless to say, one thing led to another, and she became a natural in combat sports and weaponry. None of the boys wanted to mess with her.

And it became that way for most of her life. She was not as cynical, but she always had a lack of trust for the men.

And then she met Moxxie. But now, she had to keep him in check.

He sighed. "I tussled with a fat little demon. He looked way too young for his age. After that, some shark was going to pull something out and kill me on the spot. A lot of people already know we won…"

Millie stared into his eyes, then snickered. She reached her hand over to Moxxie and grinned. He grinned as well.

She was fuming on the inside. It was clear that Moxxie was having second thoughts about winning the jackpot, and why? They finally won big together, and it was a typical showcase of cowardliness that Moxxie wanted to back out. It was time to show him what she was made of.

"No."

Moxxie sputtered, and almost choked on his own spit. He held his hands out. "Millie, I know you won this pot, and I'm happy for you, but why?"

She shut her eyes and continued smiling. It was time to play mind games. "Sweetie, you already know what kind of animal I am! You already know what kind of vicious killers we are! If they want it, they can come get it! You and me are going to lick their skulls clean!"

He shuddered. "Jesus Hubert Christ."

Maybe that was a little too far, She looked concerned, then realized. "Oh, right. That's just me. But look, I don't mind having to duke it out against the rest of the casino with you! As long as we're together, we'll take them down!"

She gleamed, and smiled cheek to cheek. Millie was not stupid. She knew that her bright gap toothed smile was a big selling point for him.

"Can you at least keep it there, honey? Like I said, there are people who are probably looking for us right now. I'm positive we'll kill somebody today, but we must keep the numbers down, alright?"

Well, that didn't completely work, but at least he didn't say anything ludicrous at all.

Still, she sighed, and shoved the check inside, along with her knives and her makeup supplies.

"Sure, Moxxie."

The bluntness in her voice sent him through a guilt trip. They sat together in silence, as Millie put her fist against her cheek and looked down at the table in utter disappointment. He took his headphones out of his neck and handed it to her.

She looked up in curiosity.

"I have a song I want you to listen to." He smiled.

Millie was excited. She was half expecting something smooth, and half expecting something subtle that would have put her down. Regardless, she usually enjoyed his taste in music. The living world easily beat Hell by a long mile when it comes to music. It is their inspiration, after all.

She took the headphones and put it on her ears.

It was Lester Diamond by the Free Nationals.

Oh.

Millie wanted to shrug, but that would have put down Moxxie. She kind of didn't have any reaction to it directly. She was just disappointed it was another goddamn instrumental. Still, she needed to cheer up Moxxie after their little conversation.

The frown on her face faded. She had a blank expression, then cracked a little.

Moxxie laughed, and pointed at her. "Aha! I knew you would like it!"

She giggled, and kept a firm grasp on his headphones. Her eyes were half shut, as she shot a seductive look at him.

The song may have sucked for her, but she was still going to get that ass.

At the perfect time, the waiter came to the table, dressed in a white buttoned shirt and a red vest and bowtie. The pink-haired demon held his notepad and his pen by him.

"Welcome, assholes. The hell do you both want?"

Moxxie held his finger up. "Piña coladas. Both of us. Extra rum for the lady."

He just ordered extra rum for her. It was clear that she put him in a good mood. Mission accomplished.

He sighed, and wrote down the order. "Of course."

Millie's eyes went wide, as she shot a sketchy look at the waiter.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

The waiter laughed, and pointed to her face. "Just saying, girl. You look like you're the type of person to get wasted at every party. Look, I'm just being blunt, okay?"

Who does this fucking guy think he is?

She nodded, and gave him a crooked smile. "Oh, yeah, of course! Want ME to be blunt?"

The waiter shrugged. "Give it a try."

It was a high risk thing that Moxxie wouldn't have understood. Millie wanted to cross the threshold of his comfort zone and see just how he'd react. If she combined her vicious rage with a certain taboo that he established just now, maybe it won't concern him as much anymore. She wanted to give him hope that they can really stick it to everyone else and keep their check intact.

Millie stood up, took the check out of her purse, and shoved it onto the waiter's face, causing him to fall back and start muffling with the check and her hand on him.

"I have a lot of moolah on me right now, and you don't. SUCK MY DICK!" She made sure to emphasize on the last sentence with a shriek. Then, she kicked him in the gonads and caused him to cry out.

She sat herself back down and crossed her arms. She looked at Moxxie, shook her head, and pointed her thumb back at the crying waiter.

"Can you believe this boy here?"

Moxxie tightened his fists, and looked like he was about to explode. A vein popped on his forehead, as he continued holding his grip.

"Millie…"

Uh oh. That can't be good.

She turned to him and looked curious. "Hm?"

"...Stop...doing...THAT." His hands were held out on claws, but he used one of the claws to point at the check, which caught her eyes. His eye was twitching. He was pissed.

Millie looked at him, scoffed with anger, and put the check back inside the purse.

She got herself up, and left the purse in the booth.

"Excuse me, if you so 'kindly' will. I gotta go use the ladies room."

She strutted out. That was a fucking disaster.

—

Millie stared at the mirror, making faces and slapping herself occasionally. She did not want this night to be remembered for all the wrong reasons. She still wanted that lobster, she still wanted that victorious ride back home, and she still wanted that check.

She took it out of her purse and looked at it. Why did she want it?

Easy. What Millie wanted to do was spoil themselves for once. She has spent the early years of her life in poverty. Hell, she is spending her current years in poverty as well. And she wasn't so knowledgeable of Moxxie's situation when he was a child, but he has indicated to her that indie music wasn't a lucrative industry, so perhaps his father wasn't earning that much either.

This wasn't about anything else. She loved killing, but she also loved earning for themselves. With this jackpot, Millie will have made more today than her family ever made for the first twelve years of her existence in Hell.

She put the check back, but not before giggling at the memo one more time. Then she saw the "pay to the order of".

The thing is, Hell was a lot different compared to the living world. It didn't matter whose name was in the check. Whoever cashes it in gets the money, which pretty much contradicts the security aspect of a check.

This may require some defense.

Millie went to one of the stalls and sat herself down.

She took out a familiar looking machete then took out a metal file. She began sharpening the edges of the weapon.

There was a knock on the stall. She looked down. It was a pair of Gucci slides, and white pants.

A masculine voice spoke up. "Hey, girly, we saw you and your boy out there. Give us the check, and nobody gets hurt…"

They are about to learn.

She got up and flushed the toilet, pretending that she just finished her business.

Then she opened the door. A shark holding a knife. She grabbed the axe and swung for his arm.

Perfect incision. The shark's arm fell right off and he fell over to his side.

"AAAAHHH! YOU FUCKER!"

She went for his other arm and sliced that one clean as well. Blood was spraying everywhere, but luckily, she only got some blood on her soles.

Another shark tried to punch her with brass knuckles, but Millie cut into his neck, and finished the job rather quick.

Millie held the machete close and went for a paper towel, while the armless shark was screaming.

"Y-Y-YOU FUCKING WHORE! FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE DAMNIT! DON'T…"

"Don't…"

The shark gasped faintly, then stopped breathing. Millie hummed herself a little song as she took out five paper towels. She cleaned the blood off the blade.

Then she strutted out.

She walked in to a bunch of blood left in the restaurant section. People were clapping as Moxxie stood high.

What the hell?

Looks like she wasn't the only one that was busy. She was also starting to see where he was coming from. Her jaw dropped down.

She repeated the thought in her head. "What the hell?"

Moxxie turned to her and shrugged, but kept a smug expression. "Eh!? Not bad, huh?"

Then Millie shook her head. "I can't believe I missed all that. Are you okay, my big cuddly cowboy?"

He nodded. "Yeah...Hey, Millie, we have to get out of here…"

She shook her head once again. "Nope. No. Blitzo has been planning this for a week! We are going to stay here for him, and enjoy ourselves."

She was straight lying. She was starting to enjoy the thrill of the kill.

Millie rubbed Moxxie's shoulders, and felt a lot of tension on his body.

He moaned. "Fuck...why won't you…" Moxxie moaned again. "...listen to me…You're being so complacent..."

She giggled, and sat him back down.

"We're not leaving."

He groaned.

"I know, I know, but if I were perfectly honest, I'd say this night is just starting. We gotta go to the club!"

He smirked.

She smirked, and held his hand.

"You're not gonna leave me."

—

10:00AM

Moxxie and Millie held each other close, as they slowly rocked together to the music.

She whispered in his ear.

"How'd you get them to play our song?"

He leaned over.

"I took another dildo up the ass."

They both laughed and shared a kiss. Millie was a little grossed out, but she didn't really care.

"You don't have to spend your life with me

You don't have to waste your energy

We can just be rockin', yeah

We can just be rockin', yeah"

Millie suddenly got off him and pointed to one of the booths.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MOXXIE! LOOK!"

He turned around, and what he saw certainly surprised him.

Loona was kissing another hound. They held on to each other tightly, with one hand on the other's ass.

They looked at each other.

"I wish we could go back to those days,'' said Millie.

He smiled.

"Hey, in fact, I have something I want to show you! While you were waiting to send in your request, I whispered something to the DJ. It took a lot of fight with the guards, but it was worth it."

Millie did in fact whisper to the DJ. However, she completely made up the part about the guards. She paid $200 for the DJ to announce them.

Moxxie raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "What is it, honey?"

The DJ got on the mic.

"Alright, everybody, put your hands together for the lovely Millie, and her husband, Moxxie! These cats just won $18,000 today! Make some M-M-M-MOTHERFUCKING NOIIIISSEEEEEE"

The club cheered, and surrounded the couple. Millie looked around. She was stunned by the positive reception, and gave Moxxie a gleaming smile. She leaned in for a kiss.

Moxxie sighed, then looked down.

"Mills, we have to talk outside of the club…"

Her eyes widened. He grabbed her arm and pulled themselves out of the crowd. They left the club section and went to a private hall that led to an emergency exit. Moxxie leaned himself onto the wall, while Millie was visibly confused.

"What happened?"

Moxxie shook his head. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what!?"

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Millie...you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I shed a tear every night knowing that you have blessed me with your constant presence all these years. I love you to death, and I'm glad I can spill the blood with you at work every day…"

She snickered. "Oookay, what's the catch, mister?"

He sighed.

"It's just that...you're being so...fucking...difficult right now."

Millie put her hand over her mouth, like she just caught something.

"W-w-what!?"

Moxxie took out the cutlass and handed it to her.

She grabbed it and took a look at the blade.

"Mills, I spilled so much blood when you were gone. I tried desperately to defend myself, that I completely forgot that we won the jackpot tonight. You've made it so hard for me to enjoy myself. You know me, baby, you know how much I prefer the peace and quiet with you…"

A tear rolled down Millie's cheek. She sniffed.

Moxxie sighed again and continued. "You don't understand. I love it when we fight side to side, but when you keep reminding every creature out there about what we won, it puts me and you at risk. I don't want to constantly tussle with the wrong people for the rest of the night."

She put her hands to her face, while Moxxie continued his rant.

"The reason why I've been so hard on you is that...the check in your purse is our ticket to a new life. We can finally afford to start that family that we always wanted. You said it yourself, I'd be a great dad, and you'd be a great mom. I don't want to wait any longer. I want us to get on that limo and never look back. We cash in that check and we'll kiss our old lives goodbye."

She sniffed, and finally replied.

"Moxxie...I don't want to lose our old lives…"

He shook his head. "No no no, stop that. You're being selfish again. You need to stop trying to sabotage this. I was happy when you told me you wanted a kid that night. And then you pulled my heart from my chest…I never asked you to do that, but you think I'm so keen on having you go against my wishes. I've done everything I can to respect yours. So please, Millie...Please, let's just call a taxi and get out of here as soon as possible…"

Millie rubbed her eyes, then looked up with a fiery rage.

"You're going to call me selfish?"

He put his hands up. "Now now, let's not get too heated her—"

She pressed her finger against his chest. "I had a mental breakdown when you left. I wanted to speak to the Gods and ask for the erasure of my existence. I had the pentagram up in the house and everything…"

Moxxie gasped.

"Millie...no…"

She started sobbing, and fought through her tears. "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE. YOU THINK LIFE IS ALL ABOUT PLANNING THINGS OUT AND MAKING CHOICES FOR PEOPLE! I make the choice over my fucking body, YOU DON'T. If I don't want a kid with you, then I don't want a FUCKING KID!"

Millie started panting, as Moxxie's eyes started watering. He was about to have a breakdown of his own.

"Y-y-you don't want children?"

She huffed, rubbed her eyes again, then chuckled crazily. "You always surprised me everyday of my life, Mox. Every night too, heh. I don't want to lose any of that. You try to force me into motherhood like I am ready for that...I'm not ready...I'm not ready for things to change. I don't want them to change. I want to kill along with you for the rest of my life...and we can't do it with a youngin' in the mix…"

Moxxie's tears came down.

"You…."

She put her arm around his neck. "I'm so sorry for yelling, Moxxie…"

"You…JUST FUCKED ME!

Millie gasped. "HUH!?"

Moxxie began fuming, and pointed his finger at her, while she walked back.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT KIDS, WHO ALWAYS TEASED ABOUT BEING PARENTS, WHO ALWAYS HATED WHENEVER I PULLED IT!"

Millie spoke up and held her finger up. "Moxxie! Not too loud!"

He slapped her hand away and continued charging at her. "NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT THAT? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU? FOR US? FUCK THIS!"

He ran towards the restroom at the right side, while Millie looked at him in sorrow.

She grabbed her hair and tried to pull it. When that didn't work, she held her hands up and yelled so loud that the echo in the hall lasted a good eight seconds.

Millie started tearing up again and walked back out. She was going for the exits.

She was going to leave with the check and the small shred of optimism she had left. It was all falling apart, she had to get out of there.

She put her hand on the door, then paused.

Millie turned to her side and saw the sign.

SMOKING LOUNGE.

She made her way inside, and leaned against the wall inside the tight room. Millie took out a blunt, and a lighter. It was Moxxie's sarcastic suggestion that sent her down a rabbit hole.

Before she can even get high, though, a spider put his hand on her shoulder.

"Aya', missy, what's the mattah?"

She looked up and gasped.

"Angel Dust!?"

He laughed and pointed to himself. "Yeeeah! That's me! Pornstar Extraordinaire! Want a pict'sha with the one and only?"

She giggled. "Sure thing!" She pulled out her phone and opened the camera. Millie held the phone up as they both proceeded to take a short little selfie.

After they finished, they both laughed.

"Damn! I'm a really big fan of yours! I watched all your strap on pornos!"

He chuckled again. "Well, those were the most tame ones, but hey, I'm never one to be picky." Angel smirked at the end of his sentence

Millie looked down. "Yeah...Hey Angel?"

"Yea'?"

"I have a question…"

He smiled and put her arm around her. "What is it?"

"I...need some advice on what to do about this situat—"

Then Angel's phone lit up. A notification sound played. He held up the phone with his lower right arm and nearly fainted. It was Valentino

"OooOH SHIT! I have to go! Sorry! We'll meet again latah, hopefully!"

She looked down and sighed. Slowly, she walked out of the smoking lounge.

Millie leaned on a pillar, and decided to stick around. She understood the type of person Moxxie is. If there is any time to come back to her, it would be right after the incident.

—

11:00PM

The weapons specialist walked up to her.

She spotted him and scoffed. "The fuck do you want…"

Moxxie hugged her, and clenched hard..

Millie's expression changed from anger to sympathy. She patted him on the back and dug her face onto his shoulder. She was smiling.

"Oh, Moxxie...I'm really sorry about this."

Millie expected this. They were both going to reunite anyway. They were inseparable, and something so trivial like a child that hasn't even been conceived yet wasn't going to stop that. She held on to him tight.

"I'm really sorry about this too."

That's when Moxxie let go and ran off. He had the check in his hand. Before Millie knew it, he was gone.

She went insane. No wait, that was an understatement. She went absolutely fucking bonkers.

"YOUMOTHERFUCKER!COMEBACKOVERHEREYOUFUCKINGCOCKSUCKER!"

Millie ran in the same direction. Her husband literally stole $18,000 from her.

Everybody else at the casino caught on with what was happening, and decided to chase him down too.

Millie was running along with dozens of other people. One demon turned to her as they ran and pondered.

"What's going on?"

She turned and yelled. "MY HUSBAND IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Oh!" The demon continued.

They all tried fitting in the exit all at once. One overweight gargoyle tried to fit himself through the door, while Millie jumped onto his back and dove through the tight space through the exit.

Millie was in shouting distance. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

The music played from the speakers outside of the casino.

"Never need a bitch, I'm what a bitch need (Bitch need)

Tryna find the one that can fix me

I've been dodgin' death in the six speed

Amphetamine got my stummy feelin' sickly"

At this point, she was being taunted.

Moxxie continued running down. He was short of breath, and he was being chased down by a lot of people as if he was a celebrity.

That's when he held the check up and let go.

The breeze took the paper up and blew it to the top of the casino and into the vents.

Millie froze in complete shock. He was not kidding. He was going to get rid of that check.

The check was out of sight. It was gone.

A random demon pointed at the ceiling. "It went inside! Let's take the vents down!"

In unison, there was agreement. The mob of casino players went back inside leaving Millie standing there with her hands out and her jaw dropped open.

Moxxie turned and yelled. "This goddamn jackpot is tearing us apart! It's tearing you further apart from me, and I can't have that! We're going to kill each other before they do…"

Millie couldn't believe it. All this time, she has tried to get herself out of a bad financial situation. She has tried everything from innocent lemonade stands, to raising livestock, to pushing drugs, to killing independently for other people, etc…When she was hired by the I.M.P, one member caught her attention out of everyone in the room. Moxxie. His cute clumsiness and his inability to speak properly around her made her realize that this was a fine gentleman who took a liking for her. A self-made man who would always provide her with reason, and in return, she provided him with everything else, including protection from the thugs that occasionally ambushed them at night back then. After their marriage, she was his everything, and vice versa. Never in a million years would she have thought that his doing would be her demise. Now? She wanted to teach him a lesson.

She ran up to Moxxie and slapped the taste out of his mouth.

He fell over.

Millie began kicking him down.

The imp was absorbing every kick rather easily, and raised himself back up.

Millie swung for another slap.

She missed.

And when she turned her head around.

SLAP!

Moxxie slapped her back, and sent her to the ground…

They looked at each other. Moxxie couldn't believe what he just did. Millie held her fingers close to her nose and drew blood.

That's it. He's fucked. Millie compiled every angry memory she had with Moxxie and pushed everything else aside. There was no turning back.

She ran up to him and punched the living shit out of him. Now that, he felt. They both fell down.

Moxxie coughed up blood, as Millie began punching his lights out. She put him in a chokehold, and tried to snap Moxxie's neck the other way, but Moxxie pulled her hair and made her vulnerable.

The imp got out of the hold, left Millie on the floor, and brushed the dust off his clothes.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!"

The words struck Millie's heart like shrapnel.

She responded at a higher volume.

"YOU PATHETIC FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! FUCK YOU!"

He turned around and walked back to the opposite side of the casino.

"NO! FUCK YOU!"

She got herself back up and ran towards him. Millie stopped by his side and continued their shouting match.

"YOU FUCKING DUMB FUCK! YOU JUST PISSED ALL OUR FUCKING MONEY'l

He shook his head.

"Serves you right…"

She snapped. Millie slapped him again, with more power. He still absorbed it, barely.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY TO ME? SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS UP!"

She tried to get a reaction from him. She went for another slap but missed the connection.

He continued walking.

The limo pulled up.

Moxxie stopped and turned to his wife.

"YOU SEE THIS!? YOU SEE MY FUCKING BODY? GUESS WHAT, MILLS!? YOU HAVE LOST YOUR FUCKING PRIVILEGES. YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN TONIGHT."

Moxxie turned around and went for the other side of the limo, while Millie took the right side door.

"GOOD! I HOPE YOU LIKE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Moxxie opened his door. He scoffed, as he got himself inside.

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN SPENDING ANOTHER SECOND WITH YOU! FUCK YOU!"

"NO, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" Millie was shouting at the top of her lungs and was absolutely going insane. The pitch of her voice was enough to shatter a window.

Moxxie and Millie made their way inside the limo. They both crossed their arms and huffed. In the middle of the action, Blitzo was right there, with a stack of money in his hand.

Blitzo was startled, then he turned to Moxxie. "Heeeey...how drunk are you two right now?"

The weapons specialist turned to the boss.

"We haven't had a single ounce of alcohol in our system, sir. Can you believe it?"

The boss shook his head side to side. "You two look like you just need a little-"

Millie absolutely flipped her lid and went off on Blitzo. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! GODDAMNIT! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!"

Blitzo was scared by the rage of her voice, and scooted closer to Moxxie's side.

Then Moxxie leaned over to take another shot at her.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THAT FUCKING ANGER OUTSIDE? YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS SHIT AGAIN!?"

Millie rolled up her sleeves.

"LET'S DO IT BITCH! LET'S FUCKING GO! I'M NOT SCARED OF YO' STUPID ASS!" Millie straight up changed her accent into a more ghetto Southern one.

Moxxie pulled out a revolver and pointed it at her chest.

She gasped, and crossed her arms. Moxxie put it back in his pocket.

"That's what I thought."

Blitzo was still shook by what just happened.

Then a door opened on Millie's side.

It was Loona, who looked more cheerful than ever. She held a basket of some kind. She was also all smiles.

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?"

The hound looked down at a pissed off Millie.

"Hey, can you scoot?"

She reluctantly did, as the imp pushed herself closer to Blitzo.

…

Back in the house, Moxxie closed the door lightly and jogged over. He went over the steps and closed the door shut behind him.

Millie took off her vest and her arm braces, revealing her overalls. She took that off and exposed a sports bra and some shorts. The powerhouse sat herself down on the couch and put her hands on her face.

Moxxie walked over and sat himself down, groaning and staring anywhere else but her.

She looked up.

"You're a pain in the ass."

He scoffed. Millie stood up and walked over to the bedroom. Moxxie ran up to the entrance to the hallway and boasted.

"That's right! Walk the fuck out of here!"

Millie shut the door behind her. No goodbye, no insult, nothing.

She plopped herself on the bed and laid there in defeat. How can she be so blinded by loyalty? He played her like a fiddle and literally stole $18,000 from her purse. That was not something to take lightly. If it was virtually anybody else, she would have kept the money, and she wouldn't end up mourning over the mistake of somebody else. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and opened it up. Millie looked for the camera roll.

A selection of photos, completely dominated by visual showcases of affection from the couple. Millie ziplining while Moxxie waved from behind, Millie holding up a peace sign whilst skydiving with Moxxie screaming in the background, Millie holding the stem of a ghost pepper while Moxxie scrambled for the fridge…

It was hard to accept the fact that this was their dynamic. Moxxie may have been a romantic, but he was in no shape or form a compatible person for her. There was visual evidence of their contradictory personalities. They may have been Bonnie & Clyde, but they were also...ying & yang. Maybe that's what keeps them together. They were always on the edge of their seats wondering what the other will think of next.

Moxxie may not be compatible, but dammit, she still loves him.

—

3:00AM

Moxxie felt a tug. He woke up and rubbed his eyes, removing the residue that sat around them. The imp looked up and saw the source of the pull.

It was Millie. She sat there looking down at the floor. There was a sadness in her eyes that diverted her eyes to anywhere else but him, as if his glare was a Medusa type curse.

He looked back down and sighed.

"I fucked up…"

Millie nodded.

"I fucked up too…"

They stared at each other. Millie still felt reluctant to express her affection, while Moxxie sat there feeling horrible for what he had done to her. He reached for her hand.

"I never should have doubted myself, but I kept thinking about what would happen if we took the money. Millie. When I was getting older, my father moved into a nice home. The money sta—"

Millie put his hand down and interrupted. "I love ya', Mox. I always will, but you don't steal from your wife…"

He sighed as Millie continued. She leaned over to him.

"Remember the first day I came to I.M.P? You had yer' hair short, and you still had that cute little black tie of yers' instead of the red bowtie. I said 'howdy' to everybody, and when I came to you, you gave me your first words, ones that I would never ever forget…"

Moxxie smirked and rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Who let you in here?"

They both laughed.

Millie continued. "You didn't expect a fine ol' lady to show up to your job that day, and you didn't expect said lady to be your co-worker. You courted me so kindly and subtly. I wanted to jump in yer' arms that day."

He nodded. "All I wanted to do that month was take you out at least once."

"And you did...and we were both so scared to jump the gun…"

"...until a year later."

Millie shook her head side to side. She sniffed and started to rub her eyes. Moxxie leaned over to put an arm around her.

"Mills?"

She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

"I'll never forget that night."

She smiled in return. "Me neither…It was the best thing that ever happened to me…"

Millie sat up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Look, the point is, we can't change who we are, Mox. You tried so desperately to win me over by being yer' usual self...as did I, and we both succeeded. I don't care how many times they look down at us, how many times they laugh at us, and how many days where we hurt each other. We need each other, and we'll have to build up the trust between us. I can't have you do that to me…"

Her grip was rigid on his shoulder.

"Millie…I still don't understand what to do in the long run. Do you really not want to...you know?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mox. I can't ever make up my mind about things…I'm not as prepared as you are. I'm still struggling to tame myself. I don't know if I'm ready to try to tame a little youngin' runnin' round the house."

The husband sighed, and nodded. "I understand. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I fucking let our chance loose and right into the vents."

She stared at him blankly then gave a half-hearted giggle.

"I guess you're right...I really wish we kept the money."

He held her closer, then leaned in for a kiss.

Millie got a slight pinch on his lips and caused him to open his eyes again.

"Sorry...I can't. I'm still kinda mad at you.

Moxxie gulped and laid back down. "I understand."

Millie stood up and turned on the lights to the kitchen. She grabbed a kettle pot, filled it with two distinct water bottles, and heated the stove. She had her arms crossed but she looked a little sorrowful with the rejection that she just forced. Millie looked back at Moxxie, who was looking up at her.

"You know what the problem is?"

Moxxie shrugged.

"The problem is that none of us know how to take control. I feel like this whole day has just been a power struggle between us, you know? I mean, you were so paranoid of losing the jackpot to some rando in the casino that you were willing to endanger yer' marriage just for our safety, and that's sweet. Mox. My problem is that I keep trying to drop hints thinking that you will understand what I want, because I don't want to get scowled by you like you did back at the restaurant...And when we had that screaming match by the club, we just tried to take control all at the same time. We should…"

The naked imp responded. "...take a vote next time?"

She giggled. "Yeah, maybe…"

Millie took out a teabag and a green cup. She leaned by the counter.

"Oh wait! Mox, I wanna give you a song of my own." Her suggestive smile only meant one thing.

Moxxie sat up, and got out of the couch to get the guitar. He was so excited that he didn't notice that he was literally in the buff. The imp got a hold of his guitar from the corner of the living room and sat back down. He began tuning it and tested it for a bit, before looking back at Millie and giving her a thumbs up.

"Ooookaaaay! I want you to play this little sheet I made. She handed the sheet of music to Moxxie. He took a close look at it and appeared to be impressed. He began strumming. Millie rushed for the kettle and turned off the stove. She poured herself some water and placed the tea bag inside, taking the cup with her towards the coffee table. She sat down and began snapping her fingers as the guitar music continued playing.

"I can feel it tonight, but don't be mad if I'm late

I'm just caught at the lab

I can be there in the morning

I can feel it tonight, but don't be mad if I'm late

I just got home for the night

I'm gonna be there in the morning"

Millie began singing the chorus on repeat four more times, as Moxxie continued strumming. They didn't want to stop until they got it done perfectly. After their attempt, the couple started playing Millie's other sheets of music for another hour before passing out together on the couch.

Her head rested on his chest, as they kept the blanket wrapped tightly around them.

—

5:30AM

There was a knock on the door.

No response.

A much louder knock ensued.

Moxxie's snot bubble popped open, as he looked down to his wife and started shaking her.

"Millie...hey...there's somebody at the door."

She rubbed her eyes and blinks repeatedly. She yawned and got herself out of the couch. The wife walked towards the closet and when she reached it, Moxxie could hear the noise of a reloading shotgun.

Moxxie took out the cutlass that was hidden inside his blazer and got himself out of the couch. No time to change.

The couple walked towards the front door. Millie reached for the doorknob and turned around, shushing Moxxie. The husband cocked his head forward. He was ready to get a piece.

They opened the door...


	5. Loona

Loona

The four stood in wonder, as they took a look inside. A golden interior that had a floor over a floor. There were ramps going down in the very back with a lot more casino games and demons walking around. From where they were standing, the patrons looked like a bunch of ants. The roof provided a lot of open space, and had a large glass roof at the very top of the spiral tower, exposing a bit of red in there.

Blitzo crossed his arms, looked up, and sniffed the air.

"Yep, this is it. Alright, I'll go my way, and all three of you can just vibe elsewhere, capiche?"

They all nodded in agreement. Loona shook her head a lot faster than the couple.

Blitzo pulled his fist down. "Noice! In that case, I'll see you all back at the limo. It'll come here at midnight, alright?"

One more nod from all of them.

And at the same time, they all dispersed and walked to different directions.

Loona headed for…

...no wait...what if she...no...not there…hmm…

The hellhound stopped in her tracks and swirled around the casino as everybody around her began disappearing. She had no idea where to start. Of course, she was looking forward to clubbing, but she didn't expect to go so early.

Then she realized. She didn't give a fuck.

—

Loona was sitting in a booth all by herself. She liked taking the booths for their leg room. It provided her a lot of space to rest, which was great, because her calves are killing her.

She sniffed herself. Man, she didn't have time to apply anything for tonight. She was a mess. Loona laid down and groaned, waiting for everybody to clear out from the dance floor.

Suddenly, a large shadow was looming, and stopped by the booth.

Loona paid no attention, and turned to her side.

Then out of nowhere, the shadow reached an arm out and slapped her on the ass.

This set Loona off into a murderous rage. In an instant, she grabbed the dagger taped to her right forearm using the other hand, turned around fast, and held the blade up to the neck of her target.

But when she looked up, she couldn't believe what she saw.

It was like looking into a mirror. It was her blue pupiled counterpart, with a half shaven haircut and torn black clothing.

Shrapnel. The hound had her hands in her black jean pockets. She maintained a snarky expression as her smile turned bright from the sight of Loona.

They haven't seen each other since the adoption. Loona slowly put her blade down as her eyes screamed shock.

"H-H-Holy shit…"

Shrapnel held her hands out.

"Get in here, mami."

Loona lunged at her and held her arms tight around her. Shrapnel started patting her back in response.

The once lonely club goer let go of her and sat back in the booth. She patted down the seat next to her and invited the friend.

Shrapnel chuckled. "You are so fucking big now! I mean, look at you, chica! I can't believe it, you're finally a woman."

Loona scoffed and teased her. "I can say the same for you. I never got to ask you, how was life without me right after the last time we met?"

Shrapnel banged the table and shook Loona back, catching her in surprise. "Horribleeee! Everybody was dry as hell once you left! None of those bitches wanted to play ball anymore, and I was pushing as hard as I can for a career in softball. Nobody would bother playing with me. All anybody wanted to do growing up was either push drugs or work in porn, or both." The accent on Shrapnel was getting stronger as she continued ranting.

On the opposite side, Loona shook her head. "I had dreams, but not something fucking dumb like drugs or sex."

Shrapnel nodded. "Yeah? ¿Como qué? (Like what?)"

The red eyed hound toyed with her finger and sighed.

"I think I might tell you once we get drinks."

Shrapnel pointed to the back. "I heard they got some good ass rum for these booths. Can you get us a bottle and some glasses?"

Loona shrugged. "Yeah sure. First I gotta ask him."

In response, the blue eyed hound put her hands over her eyes. "Dios mío. (My god)"

—

Loona strutted to the slot machines. She did not like asking Blitzo for money, because that assumed that she had a shred of respect for him, which she did not want to express. In a sense, she did respect Blitzo, but she did not care enough to ask permission to take his money. The imp didn't do a good job of teaching discipline anyway. Whenever he heard about such antics, he'd wag his finger and smugly tell her that she is going to lose her privileges to something completely meaningless to her. This includes ice cream and bike rides at the local volcanic springs parks. She remembered when she felt affected by this a couple of years back, but it means nothing to her now.

Loona initially learned to appreciate Blitzo, and often jumped around the house whenever he was back from his depressingly weak circus acts. She grew up a circus girl, and once the sad reality of Blitzo's shortcomings set in, the magic in that little pup was lost. As he began pursuing his dream of theater, Loona was very upset by the change. She quickly learned that in Hell, there was nothing joyous to look forward to. Life in Hell was just an endless chase for short-lived bursts of happiness that would leave one hungrier for the next. There was only one way out of life in Hell, and when Loona tried to take it as a maturing hound and set up the pentagram, Blitzo put an abrupt stop to it before she can mutter the final word and continued on with his outdated parenting, thinking he was the hero in this story.

Loona did not like Blitzo anymore because she realized just how ignorant and careless he can be. She has led to believe that his heart grew darker than hers was. There was no hope for him.

But for the first time ever, things seem to be headed in the right direction. Maybe this one wouldn't hurt.

She walked up to Blitzo, who was just about to put in some money in the machine. He turned to her.

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound a little iffy, but do you have a twenty I can borrow?"

Blitzo chuckled. "You really think I'm gonna let you run loose with a twenty, my pup?"

Well, it was worth a try. It seems like she has broken him after all the times she has stolen money from the imp.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Goddamnit. Alright, I'm gonna go ask the othe—"

That's when Blitzo took out a red-colored hundred dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the hellhound. Her eyes suddenly turned wide as they focused on the bill offered to her.

Blitzo stared into her eyes. "You take a hundred and you fuck the place up tonight, okay Loonie."

Oh fuck.

She slowly reached for the bill, and placed it inside her pocket, then grinned.

"Thank you."

Then she turned without saying anything else. She looked back, and Blitzo didn't even look to her direction. That's when she started running as fast as she can towards the club. She started pushing other imps that were in her way, and other creatures that she had the power to push away.

Loona made her way inside the club, which was at 50% volume at best. She spotted the bar within the club and had the $100 in her hand.

Once she made it towards the empty counter, she slapped the bill onto the table and slid it to the female bartender.

"Give me the best bottle of rum you got on this budget."

The bartender winked. "Facundo Eximo. You got it, sweetie!"

She grabbed the bottle from one of the stands and passed it to her. Then, she bent down. "How many glasses?"

"Two is all we need."

"Very well. Here you go! Enjoy your night!"

Loona nodded, and headed to the booth with the glasses on one hand, and the other arm wrapped around the bottle.

Once Shrapnel spotted her, she clapped, while the red eyed hound put down the drink and the glasses.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit. You did not just bust out the Eximo! Fuuuuck! This is gonna be one helluva night!"

Loona sat down. "I'm glad you like it, because I had to ask him."

Shrapnel sputtered. "Whaaaat!? You mean to tell me you asked the pendejo for the money?"

Loona sighed. "Yeaaaah. Well look, I was meaning to text you this last week, but I think I'll just tell you all about it. So, remember that freckled-face fuckwipe that I work with?"

She shook her head. "Oh man, that fucking Maxi guy?"

"Actually, it's Moxxie. But yeah, apparently our most valued client stole some weapons overnight and tricked us to go get more from the living world. Well, he tricked them. I knew something fishy was going on once Blitzo explained it to me back at his office. Anyhow, Moxxie was shot down during the mission, and he didn't return from the portal."

Shrapnel interrupted. "So this Moxley is dead?"

Loona chuckled. "Moxxie. And no. His wife really thought he was dead, though, and she was completely fucked up that week. She drank more, smoke more, and I'm pretty sure she had a bunch of killing sprees that caught the attention of some clans. Long story short, the business was dead for a bit until we reunited and got Moxxie back out of the portal. That client of ours got his castle fucking wrecked by us, and he basically retaliated by telling everyone else about it—"

"—-only for it to give you guys more rep."

Loona cocked her head to the side. "Wait, you know?"

Shrapnel shrugged. "I've seen it happen before. This is an overlord, yeah?"

The red eyed hound nodded.

"Oh shit, Loons. He must've been either very unpopular, or he has a wild card up his sleeve. I don't know, though."

The receptionist shrugged, then shook her head and used the corkscrew to open the bottle. She poured herself and Shrapnel a drink. They raised their glasses and clinked them together, taking down a swig.

While Shrapnel stuck her tongue out, Loona swirled her glass around, smirking at the reaction.

"Rum, huh? You must be old fashioned."

"I like old fashioned, chica."

They sat together as they tried to wait for the other to continue the conversation. It seemed like Shrapnel was hesitant to talk. Loona gulped and decided it was best to keep going with her stories.

"Yeaaaah. I guess the point I was trying to make with that whole story was that I feel a little better about where my life is headed right now. Ever since "He" got the company back, we've been pretty tight. All of us. Looked as if this crisis brought us together, although I wasn't even there for half of it."

Shrapnel took a sip. "What do you mean?"

"When the company went under at first, I didn't even bother going back to Blitzo. I thought the shutdown was a good ass opportunity to do what I needed to do, but there was just something about that everyday vibe that kept bringing me back to the office. I um...didn't even bother going back."

The blue eyed hound's lips let go of the glass. "So you tried to let go, but you couldn't? If you ask me, chica, maybe that dream of yours isn't as serious as you say."

Loona sighed. "I guess not."

They both sat in silence again.

"Yo, you like to bag all my dope, cook all my dope

I had to get 'em OT, you took all the dope

Payin' niggas no mind, them other niggas broke

Shoot outs, the .223s, hand me my scope

You the best bitch ever, plus you cook the best jerk

All pink FNH in your purse

We love to eat, watch the ocean

When we get home, I'ma eat you 'til you cry

Buy you furs in July, just for nothin'"

Shrapnel stood up.

"Fuck it, I'ma dance. How 'bout you, Loona? Got any jig left in them legs of yours?"

Loona stood up.

"We'll see."

9:00PM

Loona and Shrapnel walked off the dance floor and held each other whilst laughing. They just finished their dancing, and the fear of embarrassment that loomed over both hounds prevented them from putting any serious effort.

They sat back down in the booth. Shrapnel poured herself another glass.

"You were fuckin'...um...what do you call that word?"

Loona shrugged.

"Ah! I was looking for 'stiff'! You were pretty stiff out there."

"I can say the same for you, Shraps."

They both giggled.

Shraps leaned over and held Loona's hand.

"Come outside, there's something I want you to see…"

They both sat on the grand steps of the north entrance, which was located on the opposite side of which they had entered. Because the parking lot was exclusive to the overlords and other forms of nobility in Hell, the stairs were all marble and consisted of high steps that required a lot of effort to step over.

The skyline of Pentagram City lit up in front of them. Tints of red, along with blue and purple lights had stood out to them. Loona sighed.

"I really wish we came back here at least once. I'm glad we're here, but I'm feeling like heading downtown wouldn't hurt. When I was a little shit, Blitzo took me here and showed me around the best public burnings and turf wars. I always enjoyed the spectacle of violence as much as I enjoyed the spectacle of the circus. What I didn't know was that he was looking for a job at the time, and he just lost his yesterday. It's so fucked up how somebody can be so happy and then get so fucking depressed in a matter of a few years. I think that was the last time I was truly happy, up until this week. I just wish Blitzo was here so we can repeat the whole shit again."

Shrapnel put her hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to wait around for him."

"I guess not, but there's something about the way he presented everything to me. He was always good at making selling points, but I guess I've been...growing up. Maybe coming back here is a sign."

Shrapnel sighed.

"Yeah, I never wanted to come back here after what my fiance did to me."

"Oh yeah, I remember you calling me about that. Did you ever get his hands on him?"

Shrapnel scoffed. "That's why I came here. I found him in a back alley yesterday. It was the perfect set-up. I had my shank and my heat ready to go in case of plan B. When I swooped down and caught him by surprise, I shoved him into a corner and was about to cut into his chest...but…"

Shrapnel started panting and stopped once Loona put her paw on her friend's fist.

"Tell me, Shraps…"

"I-I couldn't kill the pendejo. He may have cheated on me, but I couldn't bear to kill him...I let him go and I refused to text you about it because I know you woulda been hella pissed about it. I came to the casino to hit the club one more time before I move out of the city…"

Loona's ears perked up. "Wait, REALLY? Shraps, you can come live in Imp City! I mean, I know I said it was a desolate shithole, but it would be perfect if we saw each other more often."

Shrapnel sighed and shook her head, causing Loona to raise her eyebrow. "No can do, mami. They're still gonna need me in the turf wars. I'll be able to just stay on patrol if I go live up north. We already possess the land, so I'll at least have a shitloada' time to do my thang."

"But then you'd just live further away from me."

Loona's hand reached for the bottle right next to them. She drank the rum and took a good portion of the bottle already. Shrapnel turned and gasped.

"Hohoho, Loona, you're gonna get real fucked up!"

Loona coughed and began choking for a bit, until she swallowed and broke a smile once she turned her attention towards Shrapnel.

"That's the plan."

Suddenly, Loona stood up and began swerving her body back and forth while holding her arms up. She was in a jig of her own.

Shrapnel giggled and lifted herself up, doing the same motion with her.

—

10:00PM

Loona used the rest of her own money in pocket to buy another bastardized version of the rum that they had just chugged down. Once they went back inside, they danced some more and finished the entire bottle. Well, Loona finished the entire bottle. Shrapnel was not that heavy of a drinker, so it was pleasant to know that somebody had finished something so lavish for her so that it wouldn't go to waste.

The red eyed hound chugged another glass and gasped after she finished.

"Fuuuuuuck! I won't make it to the night, maaan! I need some more juice!"

Shrapnel laughed and held Loona by her side. The drunken hound started making quirky faces at her as she continued.

"Hey, you know what? FUCK your fiance! That asswipe can go fuck off back to Castle Greyskull or wherever the fuck that idiot lives."

"Yeah, we should just make him an afterth—"

Loona interrupted. "Hey hey hey hey! You wanna know what a good ass million-dollar idea is? What if you tied him up and his mistress and forced them to watch you fucking the shit outta some other girl!"

Shrapnel's eyes widened.

"Did you say girl?"

"HUH!?"

"D-D-Did you just say girl?"

Loona sputtered and laughed it off.

"Naaaah! Sorry! That mistress got me fucked up! She got my brain scramblin' and shit!"

Shrapnel nodded and took another sip of her glass. Loona began doing jumping jacks, causing the drinking hound to spit her drink.

"Haha! What the fuck are you doing, girl?"

"I'm just getting my joints ready for that bitch! Gotta do a lil' stretch before you exact *hic* revenge!"

"Heh, yeah, I guess. So hey, you never told me what your dream was!"

"Huh?"

Shrapnel spoke up. "You never told me what your dream was!"

"Oh, that? Yeah, that *hic* shit is STOOPID! I dunno what I was thinking when I told you that, but trust me, Shraps, ya' don't wunna know!"

"But I kinda do…"

Loona wiped the booze off her bottom lip and smirked.

The blue eyed hound shrugged.

"Damn chica, okay then. Hey, are you alright?"

Loona jumped up and down, completely ignoring the question.

"Loona, I—"

Suddenly, the drunken hound turned to Shrapnel and grabbed her head.

She took her right in and kissed her on the lips.

Shrapnel's eyes were wide open as Loona continued.

After a while, she decided to separate. Shrapnel put her hand to her mouth after the unexpected show of affection towards her. Out of all the reactions that she could have expressed towards that, Shrapnel just laughed it off.

"Wow, Loons, I didn't know you liked me THAT much!"

Loona gave her a thumbs up as she grabbed Shrapnel and put her down on the booth. She proceeded to give her a lap dance, while Shrapnel sat back and watched the action. Although she was drunk, Loona was impressively smooth in her motions, as she bounced herself up and down her childhood friend's pelvis.

Shrapnel stuck her tongue out and grabbed the glass of substitute rum. She took a sip as she continued pumping her arm.

Loona stuck her tongue out and began licking Shrapnel's neck. The latter squirmed as she felt the saliva of the drunken hound.

After a while, Loona let go and sat back down on the other side of the booth, panting and grabbing Shrapnel's hands.

"Let's get out of here, me and you. There's still so many things I gotta do with you tonight."

Shrapnel shook her head side to side. "Naah, I'm boring as fuck, girl. You should be in the limo with your pops. Y'all earned that shit."

Loona shrugged with half an effort. "I guess, hehe. Let's just hope I don't give anybody else a *hic* lap dance. Did you like it, Shraps?"

Shrapnel leaned over to the table and gave Loona a peck on the cheek.

"I loved it."

—

11:00PM

Loona and Shrapnel continued with a conversation about the latter's patrol once she moved north. The conversation came to a halt once Loona spotted Blitzo coming towards them.

The hound jumped from the booth and ran towards her adoptive owner. "Blitzo!" She hugged him and held him tight. The imp was caught by surprise, as he was being crushed by her grip.

Loona turned back. "Hey, Shraps, I want to introduce you to my slave owner! She giggled drunkenly and shoved him towards the woman. The hound raised from her seat and offered a hand.

"Shrapnel. It's nice to finally meet you."

Blitzo panted and shook her hand. "Blitzo. You look a lot like my daughter."

The hound laughed. "You know, Loona texts me every day when she is so obviously not supposed to. She told me a lot about you."

The imp crossed his arms and responded. "Yeah, I bet.

She laughed again. "No, man! I mean she tells me a lot of GOOD things about you! Yeah, she also tells me a lot of bad things, but she looks up to you, man!" She patted his back as Loona's face flushed.

Blitzo turned to the hound. "Is this true, Loona?"

She belched and laughed. "Yeah, all that good vibe shit and whatever."

He smiled. It faded to a blank expression as he looked around.

"Hey, do you know where I can cash this in?"

He showed Loona the vouchers. The hound nearly howled as she snatched the imp's vouchers and took a look at it.

"Oh. My. Fucking Unexisting God. WE'RE RICH!"

She hugged Blitzo and kissed him on the forehead, as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Just take a right from the exit and walk all the way down the hall. There's a few cashiers there, I believe."

"Alright, thanks! I'll meet you in the limo, Loonie!"

Shrapnel began giggling, and turned to Loona.

"Damn, that is crazy! This is the dude you been talkin' shit about for the last couple of years? I fuck with his energy heavily."

"Yeaaah, but like I said before, shit has changed. At least things are improving. By the way, when are you moving?"

Shrapnel shrugged. "Maybe like a week. Why? You wanna hit up some more?"

Loona's smile grew wider. "Hells yea'."

"So you think it'd be a good idea? Really? Well, you know what, we can probably meet later tom—"

Out of nowhere, Moxxie arrived. The imp interrupted Shraps. He had his head turned to Loona.

"Hey, Loona, do you know where my fucking wife is?"

The hound looked at him and laughed.

Moxxie clenched his fist up. "WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY!?"

Loona stopped laughing and looked at him blankly. Shraps stood up and put her paw inside her pocket and took out a gun.

"Hey hey hey, you better not even fucking think about it, cabrón. Turn your ass around."

Loona put her paw up. "Hey Shraps, it's cool! I got it. Yeah, Blitzo was just here, and he asked me where you guys went, so I just found it pretty funny. Sorry about that!"

Moxxie put his hands to his face. "Oh God. I'm so fucking sorry."

She patted his shoulder.

"You look fucking yummy today, Mox."

He sputtered and glanced at her. "WHAT!?"

The hound went up to his ear and whispered:

"Ever seen a hellhound's pussy before?"

Moxxie groaned and walked out of the booth.

The two hounds left in the booth howled with laughter. Shrapnel sat back down and continued laughing

"Goddamn, Loons! You are a sick bastard! Haha!"

Loona slapped the table constantly as she continued dying of laughter. "HIS FACE!"

"So, that's the infamous Moxxie that you been talkin' bout lately?"

Loona nodded.

Shrapnel continued. "Well, he was an interesting ass character, I'll say…"

"He's just feeling fucked up right now. I got a message from Millie recently, and it doesn't look *hic* good…"

The red eyed hound held up the phone for Shrapnel to see.

"loona can u get moxxie out from the bathroom by the club? hes fucking angry with me rn i wanna put a stop to it :("

They both laughed. Shrapnel stood up and signaled for Loona to follow her. They walked out and left the club.

Shrapnel walked to the bathroom and opened the door for Loona, as the latter struggled to walk straight.

Once they entered the bathroom, Loona chuckled and started to lower her pants.

Shrapnel gasped. "No no no wait! We ain't doing that...at least not today."

Loona interpreted the message in many ways, but the last four words of that sentence really lit a firework in her belly. She was overfilled by joy knowing that Shrapnel just subtly decided to do the unthinkable with her sometime later on.

Shrapnel punched the black and white tiles on the wall of the bathroom and exposed a hole in the wall with something on the other side. The blue eyed hound reached over and took out a gift basket, still wrapped in plastic.

She handed it to Loona.

Loona grabbed it. "Wait, whadda' hell do I do wit' this?"

Shrapnel snickered. "That's for you, Loons."

The drunken hound's ears perked up. "Wait, me? But how did you kn—"

Then Shrapnel shushed her.

"No questions asked."

Shrapnel walked over to Loona and gave her one last peck on the lips and slapped her on the back.

"I'm just glad you found out I was gay."

The blue eyed hound left the bathroom. Loona was standing there in shock with the basket in her hand.

Can this day get any better?

Out of nowhere, something slipped out of the vent on the ceiling.

—

Loona walked down the sidewalk and tried to spot the limo. It was almost midnight, and she was ready to bounce. The reunion with Shrapnel was everything she wanted, and so much more. They weren't just childhood friends. They were about to be full-on lovers.

"Aha." She spotted the limo.

The hound opened the door with one hand and saw Millie sitting there in utter disgust.

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?"

The hound looked down at a pissed off Millie.

"Hey, can you scoot?"

She reluctantly did, as the imp pushed herself closer to Blitzo.

Loona closed the door behind her. "Thanks. Hey, what's up with you guys?"

Blitzo spoke up. "I was wondering the same thing! So Loonie, how was your night?"

She gleamed. "It was amazing...I never felt so alive in my life. Moxxie, you should have tore up this p—"

Moxxie turned his head over to the hound and politely asked. "Shut the fuck up, please?"

She nodded. "Of course you ask that."

Blitzo looked at the dark tinted window in front of them. "Hey, chauffeur! I have one more stop that we need to go to!"

"You got it, buddy. Where to?"

"You know that tacq—"

"Say no more, big man."

The chauffeur pulled out of the side and promptly drove his way out of the casino. Blitzo gave him a thumbs up and slouched back on the seats. He turned to a cheery Loona.

"So, what did my princess find that made this night so intriguing?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"I think I might be gay."

Moxxie coughed, while Millie breathed heavily out of her nose. As for Blitzo, his eyes widened and his expression was blank.

Then he reluctantly gave her two thumbs up.

"Heeeeeey….twinsies…."

It wasn't that he can't accept it. It was simply the fact that it came out of left field with such straightforwardness.

—

It was a mixed group. Blitzo was eating with slight paranoia, Loona casually ate her tacos, while Moxxie had his head on his chin, looking grumpier than ever, and Millie looked down in utter disgust.

Loona chomped down her last taco and giggled.

"Okay, y'all, before I hit that *belch* hangover, I just want to let you all know this was a fucking night to remember! I love you all! I may love one of you a little more for my own good, hehe. Blitzo, or should I call you dad?"

He shrugged. "Whatever works best for you, Loonie."

On the inside, he wanted to cry. He always wanted Loona to call him dad.

"Well dad, I love you for winning big for us! We are going to live LLLLLAVISH!" She rolled her tongue and laughed once more.

"As for you two, I love you guys, I really do!" The couple looked at the hound and scoffed. "No, seriously! I feel like you guys are a cute little old couple, even though you both are going to look young forever. You guys are very cuddly, but I really hope you guys get it together and hug, okay? I love it when you guys hug!" She held her hand out and shouted. Loona had the volume of somebody who is trying to casually talk over a bunch of club noise.

"Moxxie, Millie, you both don't have to fight! You guys are married! You guys are co-workers, and you guys are good at killing! There's nothing like a good old fashioned orgy that can fix your relationship!"

Moxxie spoke up and slammed his hands on the table. "Stop shouting!"

She giggled once more. "Hey, hey! You better sit back down mister! Or I might just have to kiss you on the lips!"

Moxxie was already disgusted by Loona's constant happiness. It was bad enough when the hound was angry. But when she was drunkenly happy? Hell no.

He shouted. "STOP TRYING TO FUCK ME! I'VE ALREADY BEEN FUCKED OVER BY MY WIFE!"

Millie stood up, still eating a taco.

"MMPH! I FUCKED YOU OVER? HOW ABOUT THE FUCKING DICKHEAD WHO THREW OUR WINNINGS AWAY! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FUCKED ME OVER, FUCKING MORON!"

Moxxie replied. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO COMPLETELY MISLED ME INTO THINKING WE WERE GONNA BE A FAMILY! BUT NOW? I WOULDN'T WANT A FUCKING KID WITH YOU EVEN IF IT WAS A FUTURE FUCKING OVERLORD! FUCK OFF!"

Millie jumped on the table, and took out a gun.

"SAY SOMETHING SMART AGAIN, PUSSY! SAY SOMETHING SMART ONE MORE FUCKING TME! I GUARANTEE YOU, YOUR BRAINS ARE GONNA BE ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Moxxie grunted and stood on the table. The couple came face to face.

Then the husband smirked.

He grabbed his wedding ring and took it off.

Millie ripped it out with her own fingers.

They both dropped it simultaneously.

Moxxie and Millie stared at each other.

Then the husband came down and grabbed the wedding rings and walked off to the limo.

She laughed. "HA! YOU COULDN'T TAKE ME ON COULDN'T YOU!?"

He flipped her off, and replied.

"I'M SMELTING THESE INTO A COCK RING! THEN, I'M GOING TO FUCK LOONA IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!"

Loona gasped happily, and ran back to him. She held onto Moxxie, and put her hand down his pants. The imp wiggled out of there.

"No, I didn't mean that literally, Loona."

She got off his leg and waddled back to the table giggling. She sat herself down as Millie sat down as well.

Loona put her dirty paw on Millie's shoulder, catching her murderous rage.

"If you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you, Milly Way."

The wife scoffed. "What!?"

"You know, Milly Way. It's a pun with the living world candy bar and the galaxy beyond the realms and...oh fuck it."

The hound wiped her mouth with the napkin, as she bent over to stretch. Her spine popped like firecrackers, making the remaining two feel uneasy.

"Welp, I'll be in the ride! Catch you two later!"

Millie looked down in sadness while Blitzo put his hand on her to comfort her. She looked up at her boss and broke a smile.

—

Moxxie was wiping his eyes as Loona opened the door and entered the limo. She made her way down the seats and looked anywhere but Moxxie's direction. Suddenly, she put her arm around him and looked at him.

"Tell me what's up, dog."

Moxxie sighed. "Nice irony...but we're fighting like crazy right now because the bitc—I mean Millie wouldn't stop waving our jackpot to everybody. They were going to kill us and steal the check to reclaim.

Loona shrugged. "Well, what was the jackpot?"

"It was 18 grand…"

Suddenly, a wave of realization just hit her. She didn't bother looking at the fancy writing on the paper. All she saw back in the bathroom was a slip with a dollar sign, and that was enough to make her jump around.

"18 grand you say?"

Moxxie nodded. As he continued rambling on whilst focused on the outside of the window, Loona looked down to her pocket and pulled out the check halfway down. She saw the words clearly now.

Millie.

Memo: We Are Totally Gonna Bone After This.

—

It was now Blitzo and Loona inside the limo. The driver had just dropped off the couple, and Blitzo was going to head back into his office, along with Loona.

She couldn't stop giggling as she continued texting.

"Hey Loonie, what do you have in that basket?"

She looked at him and shrieked like a playful teenage girl.

"You won't believe this! Shraps really likes me! She gave me all these chocolates and everything!"

He nodded. "Awesome. I'm happy for you."

She held the basket tight.

Then Blitzo talked again.

"Hey Loona, I really need your input on this. I got a text from Stolas just recently. He says he wants to talk, and he had a pretty depressing tone. What should I do?"

Loona sighed. She put her paw on Blitzo.

"Listen, some things will never change. As much as you hate Stolas for what he has done, he's still helped you in many ways. You could accept him back into your life, without him having to pull the strings on everything. Hell, you can have an actual healthy relationship with the man! But if you're not too keen on that, it's fine. You hold the cards, man."

Blitzo smiled.

"You're right."

Loona scoffed. "Pshyeah."

They sat in silence.

"Hey Blitzo…"

"Yes, Loonie?"

She leaned over to put her arm around him.

"I'm going to finally try it…"

He gasped, and turned to her.

"Are you sure? Can you handle it?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, I think I am ready for it. It's been a dream for me as long as I can remember…

Blitzo nodded, but held his finger up.

"Just don't forget your friends while you're in the city."

She smiled.

—

"Ookay, this is it! I.M.P Headquarters! You folks have a good night!"

Blitzo waved as he left the limo. "You too, sir!"

Once Loona opened the door, she heard a whisper.

"Psst, hey, come here."

She closed the door and reluctantly went over to the front window. The driver's 5% tinted window lowered, revealing a taupe-coloured cat with a white colored face and casino getup.

"I heard all that shit in the back. If ya' needa place to stay, then consider us, I guess. This here is a lil' side job of mine that I do on weekends, but I'll be there for the weekdays behind the bar."

The cat handed Loona a card.

HAZBIN HOTEL.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll *hic* think about it, Whiskers. By the way, I saw your weird ass back at the casino playing those slot—-"

The cat interrupted. "OH FUCK I'M LATE FOR WORK! I GOTTA FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW OK THANKS BYE!"

The limo was driven away.

—

Loona was in her room, dressed in her pajamas. She held the check up and sighed. She did it. She finally had $18,000 to make the dream work. It took a long time, but she did it.

The hound huffed as she got out her phone.

There was a message from Shrapnel.

Oh shit. Loona couldn't believe her eyes.

—

5:30AM

After a long stroll down the street, the hound walked up to the house and knocked.

It took a while. She started swirling around and began making all types of groaning noises. Loona felt the pain of the hangover setting in.

This felt like an eternity.

The couple opened the door, and drew their weapons.

Loona sputtered, and turned around with her hand on her eyes.

"SATAN FUCK, DUDE! PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!


	6. Epilogue

"Loona, do you mind explaining what you're doing here 5:30 in the morning?"

Moxxie was half dressed, sitting on the couch with Loona and drinking a glass of juice. Millie came down to sit after she finished making her coffee. The hound groaned.

"I dunno how to say this…"

"Yeah, you are gay. You already told us back in the lim—"

Loona shook her head. "No no no, I wasn't—-wait what!?"

Moxxie and Millie looked at each other with idle expressions. Millie put her hand on her shoulder.

"You told us you might be gay, dear. Did you meet someone in the club?"

Moxxie turned to his wife. "She was having a conversation with a clone that equally shared her obnoxiousness and her—-"

Loona interrupted.

"Hey asshole, do you wanna hear the news or not? And no, I am not fucking gay, goddamnit. If I did, we would have kissed."

Silence.

Loona reached for her pocket and held up the check.

Moxxie gasped and nearly fainted on the couch. Millie dropped her coffee and spilled it all over the table. Millie stood up and walked over to Loona's side slowly. Once she came within close range of the hound, she stuck her hand out shakingly, and wanted to get the check back in her hand. She looked at Loona, who snickered.

"This is why you two were fighting, right? I don't remember a lot of things about last night, but I vaguely do remember someone telling me they lost their jackpot.

She turned to Moxxie, who sat back up and started clenching his fists.

The imp exploded. "You mean, you were thinking about stealing the money from us, knowing damn well it was our jackpot!? Did you even listen to a word I said in the limo!?"

Millie stuck her hands out. "Wait, she knew!?"

Moxxie nodded. "I told her the situation back at the limo."

Loona dropped the check onto Millie's hands and gave a nod. The hound sat back down and proceeded to lick the coffee off the table. Moxxie was disgusted, but he didn't expect less from a caffeine addict. The imp scooted over to his wife and took a good look at the check with her. They both looked at each other. None of them knew how to react.

Except for Moxxie, who grabbed her hand gently and hung his head in shame. Millie grabbed his cheeks and directed his head to her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Moxxie proceeded to smile back and chuckle quietly.

Millie went to go get her top from the dinner table. Afterwards, she grabbed a coat from the rack and took one last good at the check before stuffing it in her pocket. She put on the black puffy winter coat and waved at Moxxie and Loona, signaling her intention to cash it in as soon as possible. Loona continued drinking from the table, while Moxxie waved back.

She left the house.

Moxxie looked down at the occupied Loona and raised an eyebrow.

"What in Satan's red Hell caused you to pass on $18,000 like that? If I were you, I would have just cashed in the check."

Loona stood up and looked down at Moxxie.

"I thought I needed it, but as it turns out, I have everything I need here...and more…"

Moxxie nodded.

"So you just don't know what to do with it, I assume?"

Loona sat back down.

"Well, $18,000 is a little short for a circus."

The casual execution of the ridiculous statement left Moxxie confused. Was she being serious right now?

—

Blitzo took another drink of the boxed wine while the rest of the I.M.P sat down. They were all ears.

The boss looked distressed, while the rest sat there in confusion. Moxxie fixed his bowtie, Millie tapped the table, and Loona was casually texting on the phone. She had a look of satisfaction.

Suddenly, Blitzo cleared his throat. Everybody focused their attention back to him.

"Okay, here's the deal. As many of you already know, we have a shitload of contracts to get through by the end of the month. I understand a lot of shit went down lately. I don't know why things have gotten as intense as they have been right now, but I'm not looking back. We're all gonna have to work 500% if we want to clear these contracts, so we'll need all hands on deck."

Millie raised her hand.

"Yes, Mills?"

"What are you trying to say, boss?"

He grinned and turned to Loona.

"We're cutting off any more additional contracts for the remainder of the month."

The room gasped, especially Loona. That could only mean one thing.

Blitzo pulled a pistol from his pocket and tossed it over to Loona.

"Say goodbye to your desk for the month, Loonie! You'll finally get to kill with us!"

Loona sighed. "Blitzo, come on...You know that I fucking love my desk."

Moxxie jumped in on the conversation. "Sir, why are you going to block off the rest of our clientele? I understand that we've had a number of calls lately, but that doesn't excuse this. You're really going to turn down future clients that we can lock up for a long time?"

Blitzo chuckled and walked over to the window. He had a good view of the chaotic city. "Oh, Mox. Our future starts today. These will be the people that will stick around for a long time, not the ones that come after. They heard about everything that happened to Stolas. If someone went in and knocked over an overlord's castle, well I would want to keep them for all of eternity."

"Fair enough. What about Stolas? He only had two guards that day. You do remember what the man is capable of, right sir?"

Blitzo nodded, and held up his phone.

"Trust me, I have it all under control. Look, we can't afford to have another client take flight. I know we're capable of clearing all these contracts. Does everyone here feel the same!?"

Everyone nodded. Loona gave half an effort.

"Good! Get ready to work like you have never worked before! This is gonna be one hell of a ride! Dismissed!"

Everybody stood up. Loona headed out the door, while Moxxie and Millie walked up to Blitzo. The powerhouse rubbed her hands together and jumped in excitement.

"Okay, sir! What's the plan for today?"

Blitzo's tail wrapped around the couple, dragging them as he walked.

"I'm glad you asked, Millie. First, we have a 30 year old who killed our client's sister. He lives in a place called Oaks-land, I believe. After that, we go—"

Moxxie's attention diverted to Millie. He grinned as she proceeded with asking question after question. They cashed in the check, and so far, it doesn't seem like anything will change between them.

Moxxie took out his wallet and took a look at the picture that greeted him. A young Moxxie and a young Millie standing in front of his aged piano on the streets.

Look how far they've come.

—

Loona called for someone on the phone. She was marching left and right in the employee lounge.

She was sent to voicemail.

"Hey, Shraps. I got the message. Sorry I didn't respond earlier, heh. So, when are you coming over? Are you gonna need help moving here? I don't know, man, I know I'm being weird right now. Just let me know, okay? I'll talk to you soon. See ya'."

The hound hung up. She sighed and sat on the chair. There were a lot of questions running through her mind. One of those include:

"What did I do to change her mind?"

The last thing she remembered before sobering up was Shrapnel stating that she was moving further away from her. Something very persuasive must have happened last night.

Whatever it was, she was thankful for it.

Loona went to the fridge and took out a beer bottle. She removed the cap with the strength of her fingers and proceeded to chug. Blitzo peaked into the lounge and appeared impatient.

"Come on, Loona! Don't forget, you're coming with us!"

The hound spat out her drink.


End file.
